The Times Of Our Love
by WishingUnderStars
Summary: Maxon and America are old friends reunited. But when things get in their way, will everything between them still last? Modern AU about Maxerica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **So I have a new fic I've been working on (sorry this chapter's so short).**

 **It's a modern AU and it's not really canon, so Maxon's not rich, and Marlee knows Carter already, and Aspen might only just be a friend.**

 **If you guys like it, I'll continue it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Hello? Earth to Marlee?" I looked at my best friend, who was lost in thought. I had been trying to get her attention for 30 seconds now. I waved my hand in front of her face, her eyes still trained on the TV in front of us.

"Marlee?" I asked again. She still didn't respond.

"Marlee!" I said loudly. She flinched like I had somehow shocked her. I laughed at her startled face.

"What?" she asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go watch that new movie, but seeing as you would rather daydream about Carter..." I ended off, smirking at her.

She grabbed a pillow off the couch and smacked me. "No! I'm going to that movie! Nothing I do will change my mind."

"Who's going to the movies?" I heard a voice ask. I forgot that the apartment wasn't all that big. We were sitting on the couch in my living room. There was a hallway to the left, where all of the bedrooms were. Only 3 of them were occupied ever since Kenna and Kota left. And to our right was the kitchen, where my sister was eating a cupcake, standing with perking ears.

"It's none of your business, May."

Marlee, being the sisterly figure she was, said, "No, it's fine, May. We're just going to the movies tonight. Wanna come?"

I buried my head in the pillow. Even though I loved May, she could make me feel so embarrassed when I go to the movies with her. She makes outrageous comments about all of the 'hot' guys. To be honest, half of them aren't even that good-looking, at least to me they aren't. May was just in that phase in her life where she gets attracted to every single boy she sees.

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically.

"This is going to be the end of me," I mumbled.

We arrived at the movies half an hour early. We walked into the theater, and saw that it was all empty, except for two blond boys sitting at the back, engaging in a conversation. "Remind me again, why did we come here so early?" Marlee asked from my side.

"I thought there were going to be a lot of people," I said.

"Well...there's nothing to do," Marlee stated.

"Oh! I know!" May said a little too loudly, making the boys look at us. She blushed, her face matching the colour of her hair.

A sudden realization dawned over Marlee as she tapped my shoulder, whispering into my ear, "Is that Carter?"

I squinted my eyes to see the boys at the back. It _was_ Carter _._ Carter and Marlee have been dating for a month now. Marlee had had so many boyfriends before, I wouldn't even consider 90% of them boyfriends. She would go on dates with them for one week, and then, she would get interested in another guy. But Carter seemed like he was special. She had never stayed with anyone this long before. I had faith in him.

Marlee and I have known him ever since high school started, so that would be three years. He was one of those guys who was really popular yet likeable.

"Yeah. I think it is. Let's go see if it is. If it's not, we'll just pretend we wanted to sit up there," I told her.

"May, come on. We're gonna go over there," I told my sister.

She nodded.

I started walking up the stairs, and Marlee, who was next to me, started combing her fingers through her hair to make sure it was all perfect for Carter.

The boy sitting next to him looked so familiar. Something about those eyes made me nostalgic. But I couldn't set a time, place, or name as to where I've seen him before.

"Hey, Carter." I said.

He looked up from his phone and squinted at us. "America?" he asked, clearly surprised to see us here, about to watch some apparently really good action movie.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled when he looked next to me, at Marlee. "Hey, Marlee," he said.

She made her way over to them, leaning over the row of seats to give him a kiss. The other boy looked at us all.

"May, come." I whispered, signaling her over.

We walked to where Marlee was.

"This is my girlfriend, Marlee," she smiled when he said 'girlfriend'. "Her best friend, America," the boy raised his eyebrows when he heard my name. "And this is America's sister, May." She blushed when the boy smiled at her. _See?_ She was attracted to _every_ guy she saw. But I have to admit, he is kinda cute.

"This is Maxon," Carter said, pointing to the boy sitting next to him. Maxon gave a little wave.

"So, how do you know Maxon?" May asked Carter chirpily.

"He's in my English class. He's really cool." Carter said.

"I've never seen you before," Marlee said, addressing Maxon.

"Oh, I moved from out of town, just in time for the new school year," he told her.

"Why did you move for senior year?" Marlee asked.

"My parents didn't like the town we were in before, so they decided we should come back here," he explained.

"Wait. Come _back_?" I asked him.

He looked at me, seeming as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Yeah. I lived here until I was around 6, and then we went to another town for my elementary school. I actually really liked this place, so I'm really glad I'm back," he said.

There was some silence as we all took in what he said.

I wanted to escape the awkward quietness and announced,

"I'll get some popcorn. Anyone wanna come with me?"

And to my surprise, Maxon said, "I'll come."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Please review! I'll take any suggestions to this story.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I have a new chapter of this story. I really liked writing it because I thought it was kinda cute.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection characters belong to Kiera Cass**

We walked in an awkward silence, and a good comfortable distance away from each other. The smell of buttery popcorn filled my nose. We waited in the line.

He suddenly turned to me and asked, "Do you remember me?"

What does he mean? "Well...you just walked here with me, so…" I said.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I meant do you remember me from before?"

I tried to think about it. Those brown eyes did look familiar, but I couldn't recall where they were from. "No." I said. "Are you mistaking me for someone else?"

"It's kind of hard to mistake your name with someone else's." he said. I blushed. This is one of those times where I do and don't appreciate my name.

"I don't remember you." I said.

"Really? We were like best friends in kindergarten." he said. I felt guilty that I didn't remember him.

He said, "I remember it was the first day, and I was scared to go into that class. And then you came up to me, and introduced yourself as 'Merca', and you helped me become more confident. And then I remember you would play with me during play time at the sand box. You were really nice to me. I didn't really have any other friends. Now, do you remember?"

We moved up the line. I tried to dig through my memories, but nothing was coming up. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well, do you remember anyone called Max?" he asked. I looked up to the ceiling in thought. The name 'Max' sounded so familiar. I remember mom told me he was my best friend in kindergarten. I thought more, images of sand boxes and a blond boy flashing before my eyes.

Max, Max, Max. Max!

My eyes looked at his, and a wave of nostalgia hit me.

I nodded with a smile, "I remember." He smiled. He was really kind to me, and I remember I made a charm bracelet, and had given it to my best friend. I guess I gave it to him. "Do you still have my charm bracelet?" I asked him.

"I think so," he said, smiling even more. "I still have that picture of us together. I asked my mom to take it. Here, I'll ask her to send it." He pulled out his phone and typed something in.

While we were waiting, I said, "Who would've thought? The two kindergarten best friends reunited after 11 years."

"Actually, it's 12 years." he said, laughing.

I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

We were interrupted by the cashier, who said with a smile, "What would you like?"

"Two medium popcorns and three medium drinks," he said. The lady put it all on the computer. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Ummm, also one tube of those M&Ms." he said.

She typed it in. "Is that all?" she repeated.

Maxon nodded.

"Your total is $16.50."

"I'll pay," I said.

"No, I'll get it." he countered. And before I could do anything, he slid the cash onto the table.

The lady took it and gave the change back. She took one of the tube of mini M&Ms and put it on the counter. Maxon took it.

He handed them to me and said, "I remember you said you like M&Ms." Whoa. This guy has amazing memory.

"Thanks. Here, I'll pay you back." I started to take some money out of my jean pockets.

"No, it's fine. But could you give me 5 of them?" he asked. I laughed.

I opened the top and poured a few into my hands and put it in his. _How could I have forgotten who my best friend was?_

* * *

We could barely hold the popcorn and the drinks. I held both of the filled bags of popcorn with struggle. Maxon took the three drinks in his hands. We walked into the theatre and slowly made our way up, careful not to drop anything.

"May, help." I said when we got there.

She immediately took one of the popcorn bags and one of the drinks.

"They're all Sprite." I announced to Marlee, Carter, and my sister.

We sat down and handed the popcorn and drinks around. I was in the middle of May and Maxon, Marlee and Carter to our right.

"Oh, my mom just sent the picture." Maxon said.

He handed his phone to me. On it, I saw me, a little giggling redheaded girl holding hands with a blond haired boy, who was laughing just as much. I smiled.

"This is so cute. Can you send it to me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. What's your number?"

I put my contact info on his phone and sent it to myself. I think I would always treasure this photo. He was my first best friend and this is a reminder of how close we were back then.

* * *

The movie was pretty terrible, but the whole trip was worth it because I was reunited with my old best friend.

On the bus ride back to my apartment, Marlee said, "I saw you were talking a lot with that new guy."

"Yeah. You know, he was my best friend back in kindergarten?" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was some silence.

"Hey, you wanna stay over at our place tonight?" I asked her.

"Let me ask my mom." she said, pulling her phone out to call her mom.

"Hey, mom. Can I stay over at America's tonight?"

I heard a faint voice from the other side.

"Yeah, but it's only Friday. I'll do that tomorrow." she said.

I heard her mom's voice again.

"Yeah? Okay. Thanks, bye." she said, hanging up.

"I can come," she said.

"Good! Hey, May, Marlee's staying over tonight." I told my sister.

May really liked Marlee as a sister, and said, "Yay! We should watch another movie or something like that."

"Nah, I've ha-" I was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

I checked it and saw I had a text message from Aspen. He was my our friend from elementary school, who was also in my music class.

'Hey, u hav the sheet for the project guidelines?'

'Ya. I'll send u a pic when I'm home.'

'K. Thx.'

* * *

I don't know why, but Maxon kept on coming into my mind that night. But I didn't complain, because I liked it.

 **Sorry for the awkward ending, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have any announcements. It was all in the last chap.**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection characters belong to Kiera Cass**

Skips one month (from previous chapter)

Everyday at school, I buy my food from the cafeteria. It was lunch and I saw how long the line was.

I turned to Maxon and said, "Maxon, would you please be a dear and buy my food for me? Here's 10. Anything will be fine. Thanks!" I shoved a $10 bill in his hands without waiting for a response. "Marlee and I will go find a seat."

I tugged on Marlee's hand, pulling her through the sea of people.

We found a half empty table; the other half filled with girls braiding each other's hair.

"Is anyone else sitting here?" Marlee asked them. One of the blonde girls shook her head.

"Thanks." I said.

Once we settled in, Marlee filled me in with gossip. She said quietly in a secretive tone, "I heard Kriss Ambers and Celeste Newsome like Maxon. Isn't that weird?" I don't know why, but something knotted in my stomach when she said that. Apparently, Maxon was new at the school, which kind of sucks to go through, especially for senior year. You would have grown so accustomed to everything at your old school, and then, all of a sudden, everything's different.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She looked around, making sure we wouldn't be heard. She leaned across the table and whispered in my ear, "I heard Natalie Luca and Anna Farmer talking about it."

Natalie wasn't always that reliable, but Anna? You could trust her with your life with no worries.

And what was even worse? Celeste always acted overly sweet with boys, but no offense, was a bitch in real life. I quickly became scared for Maxon. I didn't really remember him from before, but we had grown so close over the last month, he almost seemed like my brother. I didn't want him to get hurt. However, Kriss was alright. I trusted her, because she was pure and genuine.

She added quickly, "And I heard that Maxon might like someone, but I'm not sure about that."

From behind me, I heard Carter say, "Incoming food!"

"Here you go, _my dear_ ," Maxon said, mocking me as he set down a slice of pizza before me.

"I am _not_ your dear." I told him.

He ignored me and continued, "My dear, you're welcome for that pizza."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He took the seat next to me, and Carter next to Marlee.

"That looks so good," Marlee said, looking at Carter's spaghetti. "Can you give me a bite?"

He fed her some, with tomato sauce staining on the edges of her mouth. He wiped the stains off for her with his fingers. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. I longed for this. The feeling of being loved other than family and friends. I've only ever really dated one person. Aspen. We dated for two months before everything fell apart. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with me or Aspen. It was just that we wouldn't work out. But we still stayed friends after.

I saw Maxon looking at me. "Oh, here's the change." he said. I opened my hand and he placed it in my palm.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Anytime."

I grinned. "Anytime? Then can you get me a lemonade, please? Pretty please?" I said with a fake pout.

He smiled and shook his head. "Anything for you, my dear." And he walked away to get my lemonade.

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review! (Even if it's just constructive criticism or recommendations) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in 3 weeks. It's been hectic for me because there was so much work, but now, it's winter break, so hallelujah!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"Maxon Schreave. How do you even manage to stay awake at 7:30 in the morning?" I asked.

It was the start of another school week and I was exhausted. School shouldn't start at 7:45. If they really wanted students to learn and pay attention, they should let us sleep more.

"It's because I'm superman," he joked.

"You're so lame," Carter said.

We were walking down the main hall when we saw Celeste sashay towards us. I braced myself for the worst, and I was right to, because she 'accidentally' knocked my coffee out of my hands. The warm liquid ran down the front of my favourite shirt. I looked down and gaped in disbelief. I heard people all around us gasp. _Honestly, what is wrong with her?_

"Whoops! Sorry," she said with a meaningful tone, her face anything but. And then she walked away.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I was used to all this by now. My favourite shirts were always ruined by her.

"Oh my god, America," Marlee said, while dabbing my shirt with tissues she pulled out of her jacket. "She's such a bitch. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. I honestly didn't want to talk about Celeste, especially on a gloomy Monday morning.

"I'll go get her. I'll give her a piece of me," she said with rage in her eyes. It was kind of funny, because these are the things I would expect to happen in movies, not real life.

"Marlee, just stay with America. I'll go talk to her," Carter said.

"I'll go, too," Maxon suggested. In no time, he and Carter walked in Celeste's direction.

I turned to Marlee. "You guys honestly don't have to do all this for me. I'm fine," I said.

"Stop lying, America. That girl's been a bitch to you ever since...forever. I think it's just better if we confront her now. If she keeps up with her devious schemes, who knows what else could happen? I mean, she could even take Maxon away from you," she said. _Is she serious?_

I laughed nervously.

"Okay, hun, slow down. We're not together. End of story," I told her.

"Not _yet_ ," she muttered. I ignored her and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I could run home and get you a new shirt," she proposed.

Marlee's house is a two minute run from here, but I knew she had to finish her chem homework, because she was Marlee.

"Nah, I'll just wear my sweater as a cover up," I said.

She debated this for a minute, before yawning and saying, "Yeah, okay. I need to finish my chem anyway." See? She barely finishes her homework over the weekend. "Well, I'm gonna go now. If you need anything, just text me."

"Okay. Bye," I said.

"Bye," she replied before heading off to class.

I quickly threw on the sweater I had in my bag and walked down the hall, aimlessly wandering. I just wanted to relax my mind. But how could I, when images of Celeste being cruel to me flashed before my eyes? The scenes played. First day of high school, she tripped me to make it look like an accident. Everyone was laughing. Last day of school in sophomore year, she sent a horrid picture of me to everyone in the school. I don't know how I put up with all this, but I still do. And I don't know why I don't do anything about it. Maybe it's because I don't want to get hurt even more. But the underlying question was, 'Why has she been doing this to me?'. She truly was a demon wearing an angel's costume.

"America!"

I turned around and saw Maxon and Carter walking to me.

"Hey," I said.

Maxon wore a confident, skeptical smile, so I asked, "What did you guys do to her?"

Maxon put his hands in his pockets, looked up to the ceiling, and whistled, still happy. I smiled because that was such an obvious giveaway.

He stopped whistling and said, "Nothing…" he said, still sporting his mischievous grin. The two boys shared a look, no doubt hiding a secret from me.

"Let's just say...we settled everything," Carter said.

I just rolled my eyes.

One day, I would figure out what they did. But for now, I would just enjoy the little bubble of peace I seldom get.

 **Ya, I didn't really know how to end it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"Where are you even taking me?" I asked. I was stuck in the car, not even knowing where Marlee was driving me.

"Umm, obviously to the one and only Starbucks. You know, we can't be deprived of our daily coffee," she answered. I normally would've laughed, but today, I sighed. Today hadn't been a really good day, with Celeste being a grade-A bitch, slamming my books out of my hands and what-not, but I knew Marlee loved her coffee, so I didn't object.

School had ended for the day, and we had nowhere to go. Or so I thought. Marlee's class had been let out early, and she basically dragged me out of mine right when the bell rung.

And here we are now, driving to the local coffee shop.

"So remind me, why are you trying to get there so quickly?" I asked.

"We have a double date in like, two minutes," she said.

 _Oh my god, Marlee._

"With?" I asked, although I felt like I already knew the answer.

She shifted in the driver's seat skeptically. "Carter…"

I waited for her to finish, but she didn't.

"And?"

We pulled up into the plaza's parking lot, and she said, "Oh look, there they are." Without knowing it, she indirectly answered my question when she pointed to Carter and Maxon.

I groaned. "Seriously, Marlee? Why are you honestly so determined to get us together? You know we're just friends. We're never going to have anything together."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "America, but just look at you two. You're so cute together! I mean, he's been hanging out with you every opportunity he has. Can you tell me he's not interested?"

I put my face in my hands and said, "Marlee, please stop."

I felt us pull into a parking space.

She ignored me and continued, "But seriously, you and Maxon could total-"

I had enough. "Marlee! Just stop!" I shouted.

She jumped in her seat and looked at me, scared.

I sighed, turned to her, and lowered my voice, "Look. I haven't been having a really good day. It's been really stressful with all the drama with Celeste and all the assignments. So please, just enjoy yourself. I'll take the bus home."

I didn't wait for her to respond. I just unbuckled my seatbelt, took my bag, and got out of the car.

I guess I must have slammed the door pretty loudly, because I heard Maxon say, "America!"

 _Oh, great._ I didn't want to deal with this right now, so I ignored him and walked faster.

The bus stop was only twenty feet away. How hard could it be to walk there without getting interrupted? Apparently, very.

"America!" I heard him say again. His voice was now much closer.

I tried to walk even faster, but his hand caught my wrist before I could move more. I stood rooted to my spot. I watched my frustrated breaths freeze in the cold November air.

"America," he said.

I turned around. I just wanted to go home and finish my homework, or maybe watch some Teen Wolf. "Maxon, let me go," I said, struggling to get my hand out of his grip.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I averted my gaze from him and said, "Nothing's wrong."

He tightened his grip on my wrist and said demandingly, "America. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine. Just let me go," I said bitterly. I don't think he would, so I added, "You're hurting my hand."

He wasn't really, but I just needed an excuse.

He immediately loosened his hand, but still kept it wrapped around my wrist.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I honestly couldn't care more about his sympathy. I just wanted to leave.

"Maxon. Let go of me. I'm going to miss my bus," I said. I had my back to the bus stop, so I didn't know if it was true. But, thank the heavens it was, because Maxon released my hand.

I turned around, but before I could take a step, he said, "You know, it's really not safe for you to go alone."

 _Oh, good Lord._

I pretended I didn't hear him and walked quickly to the bus. I pulled my ticket out of my pocket, gave it to the driver, and looked around the nearly empty vehicle. I was walking to the back, when I heard Maxon say, "Wait. How much do I have to pay?"

 _My God._ I just wanted to be left alone. I wish I could hide underneath my hood so I would be unrecognizable, because seriously, I didn't feel like talking. I made my way to the back and sat down. I tried to sink down in the seat as much as I could, but Maxon still saw me, and because my life is oh so wonderful, he took the seat next to me.

He was silent for a bit, before he turned to me, and asked, "Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**  
 **Btw, is there anywhere you want to see this story headed?**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **Another chapter! This one might be kinda sad. Not really, though.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I shook my head. _Doesn't he understand I want to be alone?_

He sighed. "America, I'm gonna keep on bugging you until you tell me."

I groaned and turned my head away from him.

There was a bit of silence. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Why do you even want to help me?"

"Because I don't want my friends to be sad," he simply said.

"Well, I'm fine," I huffed.

He didn't say anything. Then, he sighed. "You know, I'm not completely oblivious as to think that this has nothing to do with Celeste."

Did I hear him wrong? I tensed up and turned to him.

"H-how do you know?" I asked quietly.

He frowned and said, "Carter always talks about how that girl has been making your life a living hell. And I believe him without a doubt. Just two days ago, didn't she spill your coffee all over you?"

I didn't respond, so he continued, "I haven't been here for a long time, but I've been here long enough to know that she wants to make you miserable. And by the looks of it, she's succeeding."

I lowered my head. I hadn't realized it, but it was true.

"America. Why do you even let her do this to you?"

"I don't know," I said, my voice shaky.

"America," he said demandingly. "You can't let her get to you. I know she's evil, but if you keep on trying to push away, it's going to get even worse."

I looked up at him. He looked so innocent. He didn't know.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked him.

"I don't know what?" he asked, proving his unawareness.

"You don't know that every time I try to retaliate, she comes back even stronger. I've tried so many times. In eighth grade, she made fun of the hand-me-downs I kept on getting. My family's not exactly rich, so we can't afford a lot of things. But she could. I told her to stop, but all she did was tell everyone how poor I was. It wasn't really nice. Everywhere I went, I felt like I was being looked down on. I know money isn't a really good way to tell your social status, but to me, it was like the most important thing." I took a deep breath. "People probably didn't care, but I felt like they kept on judging me. The whole year, I was so self-conscious of the things I wore and brought to school."

This was the hardest part. I didn't have to tell him, but I wanted to get it out. "And I remember that every day after school, I would be so glad, because I could finally be free from her. I don't think anyone understood the situation I was in. Not even Marlee. Anyway, I remember I would sometimes come home from school and cry. Just cry, because I didn't know what I did wrong, or how I could fix it. And I remember that I would pray that she wasn't gonna go to the same high school as me, but she did."

Maxon looked at me like I was the most helpless thing on earth. Maybe I was, because that's what I felt like.

He didn't say anything.

I looked down and continued. "But I guess I got the easy way out, because Elise…" I swallowed and tried to stay strong. "Elise had to move away because it got too hard for her. Eventually, I learned that there was probably nothing I could do. So, I just let her get to me. I knew that going against her would be like fighting a losing battle."

I didn't want any tears to come, but they started to blur my vision. I had let this go on for years, but nothing had improved. I thought that after some time, she would have stopped, but nothing changed.

"America…" Maxon said.

I watched a tear fall, staining my jeans.

He reached out for my hand, and I didn't object. I needed comfort, and if he was the one, so be it.

"America, look at me, please."

I couldn't. I just couldn't. Lifting my head would reveal my tears, and that would mean that I've lost the fight.

"America, please." His voice sounded so distant, yet so close. I was so confused. But I didn't want this feeling of uncertainty anymore, so I dried my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie and looked at him.

He looked hurt, but sure of himself. He squeezed my hand and said, "I know it's hard. But we're here to help you. I'm here to help you. So, don't be scared. We're gonna make sure you win this battle."

 **What did you think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asperica! Yep, I wrote about them. Dw, Maxon's still our boy. But, seriously, the more I read about Aspen, the more inspiring and interesting the guy seems.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I held a hot chocolate in my mitten covered hands. The cold was starting to nip at my nose and ears, surely turning them pink. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, hoping to trap some body heat as the snow swirled around us. To say the least, I was freezing.

Then I looked next to me and saw Aspen. My jaw dropped open, because I couldn't help it. _Oh my. What am I ever going to do with him?_ He was eating ice cream. Ice cream in negative thirteen degrees Celsius.

"Aspen. Seriously?"

He licked the vanilla scoop and said, "What?"

"You're eating ice cream while it's snowing."

"So? The cold never bothered me anyway," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at that reference.

"Okay. But Aspen, you seriously need to stop eating that or just go inside," I tried to reason.

He just looked at me and said, "Ha, you're starting to sound like my mom."

 _Wow. Rude._ "I do not!"

He grinned. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

I just rolled my eyes again. "Whatever. But if you keep on eating it, you're gonna get pneumonia or something like that." I was genuinely concerned for him. He tended to ignore people's suggestions, especially when they involved safety.

He looked at me and said, "Nah, I'll be fine. The worst that will happen is if you have to drive me to the hospital."

 _The worst? That would happen if I didn't get him in soon._ "Okay, buddy. That's it. We're going inside. We'll just come back outside when Carter comes to pick us up. Deal?"

He smiled mischievously and asked, "Where's the deal in this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the deal is we can get warm and you won't have to get a doctor's note explaining why you can't go to class."

I started to walk back towards the mall.

When I was halfway to the entrance, I stopped and turned back to him. He still hadn't budged, so I looked at him expectantly.

He silently complained to himself, but then complied. "Fine. I'll come inside," he finally said.

I smiled. _Thank god he won't get pneumonia now._ He was a really good friend, and if something happened to him, I would probably go crazy. It was just like back when we dated for around two months. I was scared for my life because of him. After that small amount of time, we realized we were better off as friends.

I watched as he grudgingly walked to me. But the closer he came, the more unmistakable his shivers were.

He still held the ice cream in his bare hands. The tips of his fingers were white from the frozen temperature. He was so cold.

I plucked the cone out of his hands, went to the nearest trash can, and threw it in there.

He stared at me like I had taken his most prized possession.

"Aspen. Don't die for ice cream. That is honestly the most ludicrous way to go," I told him.

He scoffed, but followed me inside nonetheless.

The warm blast of the heater immediately relieved me, giving me the hot tingles. I looked at Aspen, whose rigid demeanor had begun to thaw.

"I was right," I said.

"What?"

"You needed to go inside."

"You know, I was perfectly fine outside. But you wanted to drag me in."

"Really? From what I can tell, your fingers were about to freeze off and you were so exposed to the cold that you started to slur your speech," I said. The last part wasn't true, but I hope he didn't notice. I couldn't watch him do such stupid things that could potentially harm him. "Aspen. You're not a superhuman. I know you have your limits. You don't have to pretend to be so strong all the time. Just know in the future, everyone will have to stop somewhere at one point. And I think you know where you need to stop now."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Two questions**

 **How do you even pronounce Aspen's last name? I've always pronounced it as Ledge-er**

 **Do you guys want to see more Maxerica fluffiness or drama?**

 **Bye until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! New chapter!**

 **And I used a random address and phone number in this, so I'm so sorry if it's anyone's who's reading this (I doubt it, though)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I sat in class tapping my pen against the desk. I don't think I would be able to survive any longer if I was stuck in here. I watched the clock tick. One more minute. That was a whole sixty seconds away from freedom.

Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…

Winter break. That is what was coming after this last dreadful minute. Oh, how I would love to be cooped up at home with hot chocolate watching Netflix, away from Celeste. Or, I would go shopping with Marlee and Kriss.

Thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two…

"Can this minute be any longer?" Kriss asked me.

I nodded my head in agreement. "English has got to be the most boring class for last period," I said.

Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…

My foot was tapping uncontrollably. Patience had never been my best attribute. Time was stretching on forever.

I started to close my binders and put everything in my backpack.

Six, five, four…

Finally!

Three.

I put my bag on my back and got ready to dart out of the room.

Two.

Almost…

One.

 _Brrring!_ The bell had never sounded as melodious as it did now.

"Happy holidays Kriss!" I said as I ran from my seat.

I didn't hear her response as I went into the hall and was immediately engulfed in the large sea of people. I squeezed in between them as I made my way to my locker. And to no one's surprise, Marlee was already there, trying to figure out the combination like always.

"Marlee, you're never gonna get it," I said when I was close enough.

She dropped the lock for me to do it and said, "Someday I'll get it. Someday." She pointed a finger at me, telling me not to give my hope up.

"Okay. In your dreams, sweetie."

* * *

We walked outside and were immediately greeted with a chilly gust of wind.

"Why does it always have to be so cold?" Marlee complained.

"I know right?" I said. How did Aspen seriously eat ice cream when it was this cold? "But I'm glad we don't have to be trapped in that prison anymore."

She laughed. "You know you'll have to come back after two weeks, right?"

 _Ugh. The thought of going back to school repulsed me._ "Yeah, but that means we have a whole two weeks of freedom," I said.

She laughed again, and I did, too.

But then I stopped when I saw them. Maxon and Celeste. One of my closest friends with the evil bitch who almost made my life fall apart.

They were a good twenty feet away from us, but I could still see them just fine. She handed him an envelope. He held it in his hands and turned it over, inspecting it. He looked back up at her, and she blew a kiss to him, adding a wink at the end. _Who does she think she is?_ She sashayed past him and left him looking bewildered.

I started to walk to him when Marlee said, "America! Where are you going?"

I nodded my head to Maxon, hoping he hadn't left yet.

I brushed past people, and finally saw him.

"Maxon!" I called out.

He looked around for the source of the noise and saw me.

I stomped my way over. He still held the envelope in his hand.

"I saw you talking to Celeste," I said with venom leaking in my voice.

I felt a hand brush up against mine, and looked up to see Marlee with the same accusing face. She had seen the scene with me.

"She was the one who came to me first," he countered.

 _Not surprising._

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But what's that?" I asked, looking at the envelope.

He flipped it around in his hand. "This?" I nodded. "It's uh… an invitation, I think."

"For what?" I asked.

He just held it out and motioned for me to open it.

I honestly didn't want to touch anything that had been in Celeste's hands, but I took it out of his hold nonetheless.

I cautiously peeked at it before gingerly picking at the sticker. I took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. The revolting smell of perfume on the paper sickened me. I read it out loud,

 _Celeste Newsome's Annual Christmas Party_

 _224 Ryson Street_

 _253-365-1243_

 _7 pm - 2 am_

 _See you there!_

It was a short invitation, but there were stamps of kisses covering the rest of the paper. I wasn't even sure if they were stamps. Ew.

"Are you going?" I asked Maxon. All the resentment I held washed away, replaced by concern.

I expected him to say no, but he said, "Yeah."

I widened my eyes. "Why? That girl can ruin your life just like that!" I snapped my fingers, providing some emphasis.

He gave me a confident smile and said, "You'll see. And I'm bringing you along."

Before I could counter, he said, "It's all part of the plan."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **And everyone, thx soooo much for reviewing! It makes my day!**

 **And to TaylorSwift0769, sorry, but I already have the story planned out, so I'm not doing that. But I hope you enjoy what I have for you!**

 **Btw, next chapter is probably gonna be the longest chapter I've written for this story. Idk though, cuz I only have two sentences finished, but I'm guessing that it will be.**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! 2k plus words!**

 **I normally only have like 7-9 hundred.**

 **And please, don't hate me for writing this. Btw, it has Maxerica fluff and drama (kind of)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

The twenty-fifth couldn't come any slower. I counted down the days and marked them off on my calendar.

But come the actual day, I was a bundle of nerves. What if his plan didn't even work? What if she pushed him away? Maxon told me that his goal was to make her like him, then eventually get her to leak all her secrets out. It wasn't exactly a very good plan, but it was the only one he had. From my perspective, the first part was already completed. Now, all we had to do was wait for her to trust him enough to tell him everything.

Going to the party was supposed to be for him to get closer to her. I didn't even want to go, but dragging me along was to show that he was my friend and he wouldn't leave me behind. It was simply to prove that if she wanted to get closer to him, she would also have to get closer to me.

"America!" my mom called from outside my closed room.

"What?" I asked.

"Maxon's here," she said.

I don't know why, but the butterflies in my stomach increased. I looked over myself in the mirror and did a onceover. The black leggings went well with the navy blue top. I think. I sighed. _Why was I so nervous? Is it because of the party or is it because of Maxon?_ I quickly dismissed the latter, because the idea of it was just absurd.

"Okay," I said to myself. I flattened my shirt, getting rid of imaginary wrinkles.

I opened the door and stepped into the small hallway.

"You look beautiful, darling," mom said.

I raised my eyebrows at her, doubting all of those words that just came out of her mouth.

"You do," she said, patting me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Maxon asked from the doorway.

I grabbed my little bag off of the table and said, "Yep."

But was I really? Was I really ready to face Celeste again? I guess we just have to find out.

"How far away is her place anyway?" I asked when we were outside in the quiet evening.

"It's not that far away. According to Google, it's only like a ten minute walk from here," he said.

That was ten minutes until I see that devil again. Had I never realized that we lived in such a close proximity to each other?

I moved forward into the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked around at the cars. "Um, didn't you drive here?" I asked him.

"No. I walked. My place is only a block from here," he said. Hm. I had never known that. It _is_ a small world after all.

"Really? Where is it?" I asked curiously.

He pointed past the trees and said, "There."

I nodded.

There was a bit of peaceful silence as we walked. It gave me time to think over the plan.

"So, why did you even choose this plan?" I asked while following him.

He looked up to the sky, thinking about how to phrase it. "Have you heard of the saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

I nodded again.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm planning on doing. I'm going to draw her in enough, and I could quite possibly make her my friend, or I could make her realize how horrible she's been to you," he said.

I stared at him. "Make her your friend? What sickly idea has gotten into you?"

He shrugged and said, "If she becomes my friend, then she's probably naturally inclined to become yours as well."

 _Ha. Very likely_. Even being in the same room as her would sometimes repulse me. I scoffed. "Celeste Newsome and America Singer were never meant to be friends."

"Who knows? You're not always right, my dear," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I am _not_ your dear."

He laughed at me as we turned into a concealed neighbourhood, and holy, the houses were huge. _Ugh. Right. She's rich._

"Okay. We're looking for 224," Maxon said, looking at the invitation, unfazed by the colossal size of the mansions in front of us.

He looked up and down the street. "Okay. Never mind. We just have to go to that house." He pointed to the one with party lights streaming out the window.

"Maxon," I said.

He looked at me.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to go in?" I asked.

"Well, she never said you weren't allowed to go," he said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to think that you find a loophole with every situation," I said.

"You are correct on that, my dear," he replied. I scrunched my nose at him for calling me that, and he laughed.

"But honestly, don't worry about it. Just follow me around, but from a distance," he said. I hadn't noticed it, but we were at the front door now. "You'll be fine." He took my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me.

I nodded nervously. He gave me a small smile and walked into the house. I let go of him, not wanting people to get the wrong image, and followed him in.

I was greeted by booming music that made my ears hurt. But however terrible the music was, it didn't matter. My eyes bulged out. There was no other way to put it. This place was extravagant. Even I, the Celeste Newsome hater, loved this place. The giant golden chandelier and the double marble staircases seemed to have been plopped out from a storybook. It seemed like we had arrived late, because the party was already in full-swing mode. I walked forward, and saw a big open area with a floor full of different lights, where people were dancing wildly. I turned into the kitchen and my eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Atop the various tables, there were a variety of foods, ranging from no-drip snacks to a chocolate fountain with strawberries and marshmallows. The modern cabinets and island were a sleek black and white. It was beautiful.

"Hey, Maxon?" I asked, focused on the strawberry tarts in front of me.

No answer.

"Maxon?" I said again.

When he didn't respond, I looked around me. My heart rate picked up. He wasn't here. _What do I do? Where do I go?_ Well, it looked like part of our plan failed.

Suddenly, this place didn't seem so lavish anymore. It seemed more clustered, as people shouted and swayed around because of the alcohol. I watched more and more people pick up the red solo cups and chug the beer.

My stomach turned.

"Hey America," someone suddenly said. I could barely hear them over the sound of the music.

I spun around and saw Kriss.

"Hey," I shouted back.

"Who did you come here with?" she asked.

"Maxon," I said. Something in her eyes hardened as she nodded and walked away from me. _I know you like him, but you don't need to make it that obvious._

Okay. I needed to find him. _If I were a guy at a party, where would I go?_ No. There were a million places I could go. Okay. _If I had to talk to Celeste Newsome in private, where would I go?_ Then, the most disgusting thing came into my head. Aw, gross. No.

But I knew Maxon would never do that because from what he says, he isn't that fond of her either.

This is going to be impossible. I sighed and sat down on one of the island chairs. I pulled my phone out because I didn't have any means of making social interactions with anyone here. I don't know how many times I checked my Snapchat and reloaded my Instagram feed. I was just waiting.

I had been here for an hour and was getting sick of this place. I was feeling more and more claustrophobic as people rubbed against me. I felt the sudden urge to throw up. I couldn't take it anymore, so I texted Maxon, 'Don't feel really well. Gonna go home.'

I got out of my chair and pushed through the crowd, eager to get a breath of fresh air outside. I had never hated the smell of beer more than now. I could feel the bile rising up my throat.

I was almost there. I was so close. I walked out the open door and gasped like I was a baby taking her first breath. It was relieving. My mind was cleared and I could finally hear better without the pounding music.

I was cold, and the light jacket I brought probably wasn't enough, but it was better than being stuck in that place full of drunks.

I stepped onto the driveway and walked past a couple making out. I rolled my eyes and walked onto the sidewalk. The night now dominated the city, giving away beams of moonlight. The eerie silence made me feel on edge.

I judged I had been walking for around two minutes now, the twists and turns of the road feeling familiar.

With each passing second, I felt more unsafe.

For some reason, I felt like someone was following me. The big road was only around three minutes from here. I could make it.

I watched as a car passed by me. _No. Please don't leave._ I was all alone and scared. The forest was right beside me. _Oh no._ I wished Maxon was here right now. I wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. Maybe I just should've waited for him.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I turned around and saw two shadowed figures of men. One was jogging towards me.

 _Oh my God._ I put my hand on my phone, ready to call 911.

"Hey babe. Wait up!" the faster one said.

 _Maxon?_

He came closer to me and I widened my eyes as I concluded that it was Maxon. What. The. Hell. He called me babe.

He didn't look drunk, and when he got close enough, I could smell that he wasn't drunk. He put his arm around me and turned us both around, away from the other guy.

"Maxon. What are you doing?" I gritted through my teeth.

"That guy was following you," he said out of the corner of his mouth. My suspicions _were_ correct.

 _Oh my God._

My heart was thumping powerfully. I didn't know if it was because of the guy or because of Maxon doing this for me.

We continued walking until the end of the sideroad.

He looked back and instantly sighed with relief. "It's okay. He's gone."

He dropped his hand from my shoulder.

But I needed this comfort. I needed this sense of security.

I pressed his hand against my arm, telling him I wanted him.

He looked at me. I had never been so scared. He held me tighter to him.

Tears brimmed my eyes. _What would've happened if Maxon wasn't there?_ He stopped walking and faced me.

"America. Are you okay?" he asked. I lowered my head.

"America. Please," he said. I shook my head and the tears dripped down.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around me, protecting me.

"Maxon," I cried into his chest. _What could've happened?_

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here," he said. He stroked my hair.

For the first time, I realized that I needed him. I held on tighter to him, scared to lose him.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I never meant for any of that to happen."

All I could do was nod.

He kept on holding me and said, "If you want, you could come back to my place. It's closer to here than yours."

I nodded.

I didn't want to be trapped outside, where other men might try to hurt me.

"And don't worry about it. Our parents are really close. I can just ask my mom to call yours," he added.

In that moment, I realized how much he had done for me. He comforted me on that bus ride, he took up his own time for me, and he made sure that I was safe. Sure, he dragged me along to this wretched party, but I was the one who willingly obliged. If this hadn't happened, I think it would have taken me a lot longer to realize how much he had helped me.

I pulled back from him and looked into his warm, caring brown eyes.

I went on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, breathing in the musky smell of his cologne.

And in that moment, I knew it would have taken me longer to realize that I needed him.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **What did you think?**

 **And, Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you have a wonderful holiday!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter, but I needed something to transition, kind of.**

 **Next chapter is long (I think)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"America! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Marlee said, rushing me.

"I'm trying to!" I said, rummaging around my table for my lip gloss. I had to be at her aunt's banquet in around five minutes, but it usually took ten minutes to get to the hall.

I found it and quickly slathered some on. I twisted the cap back on and darted out of the apartment. I ran down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator.

When we made it to the lobby, I was breathless.

"Mar…" I gasped for air. "Marlee, where...did you park," I coughed. "Your car…"

"Over there," she said, pointing somewhere in the distance.

Before I knew it, Marlee took me by the hand and pulled me to her vehicle, and we were on the road, just like that.

She was driving fast. And when I say fast, I mean it.

"Slow down! I know we have to get there, but if we get in an accident or get pulled over, we might not even get there!" I said.

She went a bit slower and said, "Okay. Warm up."

Ugh. I forgot about that. I took a swig of water from my bottle and cleared my throat. "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa," I sang without energy.

"Jeez, your notes are flat," she said. Wow. Thanks. But it was true. After _that_ night, my singing hadn't been as... lively as before.

"Okay," I said, taking a breath. "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa."

"See? That was better," she said.

She pulled into the banquet hall's parking lot and looked for a space.

"You know what? You should get out first," she said, dropping me off.

I got out of the car and was blasted by the cold wind. I scurried to the door and opened it, finding myself in the grand foyer.

I had performed here multiple times, so I recognized the host, Silvia.

"Miss Singer! Everyone's waiting for you!" she said, motioning for me to go into the room.

I ran to where she was, listening to my high heels click on the marble floors. I took my coat off and threw it on top of one of the tables backstage. I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

I actually had no idea which song I was supposed to sing, but they were always like a record for me, put on repeat. Everyone clapped as I walked to the stand and felt the spotlight on me. 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Hm. Alright.

I swept my eyes across the dark room as the music played. I closed my eyes, listening to my cue. I didn't have to think of the lyrics came out. They just flowed. I let the music come before me, while I thought about Celeste, Maxon, Marlee, and just about everything.

Before long, the song was over and the whole room erupted into applause. I smiled as Silvia came onto the stage, beaming.

"That was beautiful, Miss America," she said. She lowered her voice so only I could hear, "You can go do whatever you want right now. I'll call you back later."

I nodded and looked back at the crowd one more time. Then I saw her. Celeste. She was sneering. I immediately felt my posture sag as I made my way off stage.

I wanted to hide in a corner and stay there forever. She was probably going to tell everyone at school. Instead, I went to the bathroom. I splashed water over my face. Sure, it wouldn't get rid of my problems, but it was enough to wash them off temporarily.

I looked in the mirror and calmed my breathing. I hated Celeste. I have done nothing to her, but she constantly tries to make my life intolerable.

I walked to the paper towel dispenser and dried my face. I threw the now-damp paper into the trash.

I heard the door open and someone smugly say, "Hello America."

There was only one voice that would have had that tone.

I turned my head slowly.

"Hello Celeste. What do you want?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"What do you want?" I pressed.

"Okay. Let me tell you one thing," she spat out. "Your singing was terrible. Your voice was off, your tempo was off, everything was off. I mean, why don't you just take some singing lessons so you won't be as terrible. Oh, wait. You don't even have the money for those lessons."

I know her words shouldn't have hit me hard, but they did. _Why? Why does she do this to me? Was it something I did long, long ago that I don't even remember?_ From what it looked like, Maxon's plan wasn't really working.

"Celeste, if people didn't like my singing, they wouldn't pay for it, would they?" I asked her.

She was silent as she conjured some evil comeback in her head. She and I were spared when I heard the door open again and Silvia say, "Miss Singer, you're needed on stage again."

I looked at Celeste and managed the best death stare I could, telling her I wasn't finished. But all she did was smirk.

I turned around furiously. There was no way I was done with that girl.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Who wants a Maxerica first kiss? I have that planned for the New Year's chapter!**

 **If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll post a New Year's chapter from Maxon's POV.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all!**

 **New Year's chapter! I seriously hope this lived up to your expectations.**

 **And thank you soooo much for reviewing everybody! It makes my day!**

 *****Clarkson is not portrayed like the one we know in _The Selection_. (at least not yet, I'm still deciding)*****

 **I'm not finished with Maxon's POV, so you'll have to wait a bit. But this chapter's 3k+ words! The longest I've ever written for anything! (6 pages+)**

 ***Maxon's POV will be updated in this chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"Kitten, are you ready?" I heard dad say from the living room.

"Almost," I said, fumbling with the snowflake earring.

The sweat on my hands made my fingers slip. My heart was beating fast and my stomach was dropping. _Why was I so nervous?_ It was only New Year's Eve Dinner with the Schreaves.

Maxon's parents said they missed mine, so they took perfect opportunity of tonight.

I sighed.

Thoughts were flooding through my mind. If Maxon hadn't come to the same high school as me, would he still remember me? Would I still remember him? Would we have even been able to meet each other again?

I shook my head, trying to clear it, but I could only hear it pounding furiously as I nervously fumbled with the clasp of the necklace.

I took a look in the mirror. The simple black dress pinched in at my waist and flowed until my mid-thigh. It was the most expensive dress that I owned, but it was worth it because it was beautiful. I took a breath.

"Okay," I tried to say, but nothing came out. "I'm ready," I said louder.

I stepped out of my room and saw May bouncing around.

"Oooh, you look so pretty!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're even more beautiful."

She really was. She shone inside and out. Her beaming personality, floral white dress, and flowing red hair made her seem and look like an angel.

"Oh, hush. You both look lovely," mom said, turning into the hall. "Now, hurry up before we're late."

* * *

The one minute drive was really unnecessary, but it was better than having a group of shivering people showing up at a rich family's house.

"Remember to be nice," mom told us, specifically looking at May and my younger brother, Gerad, as we pulled up into the driveway.

I fiddled with my fingers. This place was grander than I had remembered, with small warm lights on the driveway leading up to the front door, and a little garden off to the side, pine trees with snow dusted atop them, decorating the outside like a winter wonderland.

This house was smaller than Celeste's place, but seemed more luxurious than it. I thought back to that night. After we got here, Maxon explained that he would never ask me to go to a party again. Ever. I cried for a long time, wondering _what if?_ But after I calmed down, he told me he mischievously got Celeste to trust him even more, just by talking to her. That girl was very hard to figure out. She wanted to appear naïve, yet also a wicked mastermind.

I was drawn back to reality when I heard a car door open. I took a deep breath and opened mine. I tried to calm my quickening heart rate as we walked the length of the driveway. Gerad ran up to the door and rang the bell twice. _Oh my God, I am so nervous._

There was silence as we waited.

Gerad was about to press it once more when the door swung open, greeting us with the warm, delicious aroma of apple pie.

"Shalom! Magda!" someone's voice boomed enthusiastically. I assumed it was Mr. Schreave, because from what my mom told me, he was very generous and warmhearted. Last time I went to this house, neither of Maxon's parents had been there, so I wouldn't really know it was a servant or someone else; I just had to guess.

Mr. Schreave shook hands with my dad.

"Clarkson!" my dad replied.

"Oh, Clarkson! It's been so long!" mom said, hugging him.

This was all so peculiar. They hadn't seen each other in well over ten years, but it seemed like they were only separated for one month.

"How are you?" Mr. Schreave asked.

Dad nodded and said, "Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Marvelous!" he said. "And are these all your children?"

"Yes," mom said, proudly beaming.

His eyes scanned us, looking first at Gerad, May, then me.

"And is this America?" he asked, stopping at me.

I smiled and nodded, wondering how he knew or even remembered.

"Maxon talks about you all the time," he said. Something in my heart fluttered at the mention of that name. It shouldn't have, though. Everything I had been feeling for Maxon was so complicated and overwhelming; I wasn't sure if I wanted to feel that way.

"I do not," Maxon said, coming down the small landing. I swear his eyes widened when he saw me. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. I couldn't help but feel the same way. I caught myself staring at his messy blond hair flopped as he walked, the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt, and the undone buttons at the top. Something about all that was just so...appealing. _Oh my God. I can't be falling for him. I just can't. Wouldn't we just be better off as friends?_

"Speak of the devil," Mr. Schreave said.

I laughed nervously.

Before Maxon had a chance to say anything though, I saw Mrs. Schreave hurriedly scurrying to where we were standing, wiping her hands on her apron.

She gasped.

"America Singer. Is that you?" she asked.

I laughed and nodded.

"Oh, it's been so long. You're so grown up and beautiful!" she exclaimed.

She wrapped me in a hug.

"You know, I remember when you and Maxon were in kindergarten. You were so cute together! You know what? I have some pictures I can show you later."

"Mom, I'm sure America doesn't want to spend her New Year's Eve looking at some old photos," Maxon said.

"No. I don't mind," I said with a smile, actually wanting to look at them.

He just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

I thought I was in heaven. The dinner was so scrumptious. The grilled chicken and rice were unlike anything I had ever had. Compared to the food, though, the conversations were drab, so I zoned out.

The duration of the meal was the adults talking about boring politics. May kept a conversation going between us kids about school or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I was stuck in my own world, wondering how uninteresting life would be if I was an only child like Maxon.

Surely, my parents would be able to focus more on me, right? But, it would also be so lonely. There would be no one to talk to at home or make fun of. There would also be no older brother or sister to look up to, or a younger sibling to be a role model to. Wow. My life would be so... euch.

I suddenly felt a small kick at my foot, and I looked to see Gerad nodding to my plate. My eyes popped out, because lo and behold, it was the one and only strawberry tart. They were quite pricey treats, at least in our eyes, so it was a marvel for me to see one before me.

I picked it up, eager to eat it, but afraid to ruin such beauty of a delicacy. _Oh well, it's now or never._ I bit into it, and the sweet taste of the tart flooded my mouth. It was perfect. I must have rolled my eyes a bit, because I saw Maxon look at me with a smirk.

I scrunched my nose at him. I mean, these chances to eat strawberry tarts were rare, and this was the most decadent one I had ever had. _Ugh. I should have taken the ones from Celeste's house._ I remembered those looked as equally delicious. But, she or someone else probably would have put drugs or something in it, because after all, it _was_ a high school party.

Before I knew it, Maxon was already gone from the table, and May said, "Hurry up, Ames!", distracting me from my thoughts. "We're gonna watch reruns of 'Friends'!" she said.

I widened my eyes. "Really?" I said, stuffing the rest of the tart in my mouth. There was no denying that 'Friends' was my favourite show of all time.

She nodded and pulled my hand.

I ran over with her to the living room and plopped down on the plushy couch next to Maxon.

When I was settled in, he said, "You were so quiet during dinner."

I shrugged, ignoring his comment for two reasons. One, I was still eating my strawberry tart, and even though I might not have been born into the best conditions, I still knew my manners. And two, I couldn't just say, 'Oh yeah, I was just thinking about how lonely your life is.'

And thank the Lord I was spared by my brother.

"May! Move over!" Gerad said, as if he suddenly appeared.

"Go sit over there!" my sister said, pointing to a solitary sofa.

Gerad huffed, walked over there, and sat down. I smiled. He was always so obedient.

"I wish I had siblings," Maxon suddenly said.

I chewed and swallowed the remnants of the tart as quickly as I could and said, "Why?"

He frowned like it should've been obvious and said, "Because they seem like so much fun. I remember I used to beg my parents for a younger sibling, but they said they were perfectly content with just me. To this day, it's a mystery I think I'll never solve. Anyway, your brother and sister seem so...energetic and...fun, I guess." He leaned back into the seat. "Don't you also have an older sister or something?" he asked.

I nodded. "And an older brother," I said, slightly regretting what I just said.

He widened his eyes and said, "Five! I forgot your family was so big."

I smiled and nodded again.

Then he said, "Can you tell me about them?"

I don't know why, but I nodded. There was nothing to hide, but it just seemed _odd_ in this type of setting. Nonetheless, I spoke. "Kenna, she's the oldest, moved out three years ago. She lives quite far away now. I miss her a lot, but I'm proud of her. She now has a pretty good pay working as a designer. She and her husband, James, are expecting a child, a girl." I smiled at the pictures that came into my head. Last time she visited us, she had a small, adorable baby bump. It had been four months since then, and I've been waiting for her phone call every day now.

"And then there's Kota," I continued, something cold in my voice. I didn't want to talk about him, but I just shook my head and mumbled, "I don't even know…" I sighed. "He left us for money. He left us when we needed help." I didn't say anything more, because I couldn't. He betrayed us when we were helpless and desperate for food and money to pay the bills. He had some job offering that he couldn't resist turning down, so he took it and forgot about us, his family. He took all the money for himself, not even sparing a single cent for us. We were freezing and starving that cold winter.

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Anyway, after that, there's me," I said. He smiled.

"America Singer, my best friend," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And then there's May," I said, gesturing to her. I saw she was already absorbed in the show that I hadn't even noticed was playing. Not wanting to distract her, I started whispering, "She's like a little ball of energy, and I love her so much. I swear once you get to know her, you're gonna wish you could've met her sooner."

"And lastly, there's Gerad," I said, nodding to the baby of the family. "He is the most perfect little brother anyone could ask for. He's really loyal and trust my word, once he's given a task, he never backs down. He's just so determined."

He nodded understandingly.

"That's all of my siblings for you. Now, don't bother me while I watch," I said jokingly.

"Whatever you say," he replied with the same attitude.

I tried watching the episode, but all I processed were people moving and the faint, distant sounds of doors opening and closing on the TV. I looked at the clock. 10:45. One and a quarter hours to midnight. I could do this. I tried concentrating on the show again, but my mind was just too clustered with thoughts about my family, Maxon, Celeste, the plan. _The plan..._

I didn't even know how the rest of it was going to work. Maxon just told me to leave it all up to him, to not worry about it.

I gave up trying to understand the episode and the plan, and closed my eyes. I wished things were simpler, that there was no bitchy Celeste. That way, I would be worry free, and prancing around in seventh heaven. But, reality was far from where my dreams were.

A sudden tap on my shoulder made me jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry, my dear," a kind voice said from behind. Oh, that's where Maxon got the 'my dear' from.

I turned around to see Mrs. Schreave standing there with a light blue photo album in her arms.

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

"If it's an inconvenient time, I could come back later," she said.

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't really watching anyway."

She smiled and handed the book to me. "Just put it on the table when you're finished," she said before walking away, back to where the rest of the adults were conversing.

The album was quite heavy, telling me it was filled with many pictures, meaning many memories.

I cautiously opened the cover, like it was a treasure chest filled with secrets. Before lifting the thin sheet of paper that separated the picture from my eyes, I looked next to me and saw that Maxon was looking expectantly between me and the photo.

I smiled and flipped the fragile sheet, revealing an image of both of us laughing our heads off. I have to admit, he was adorable when he was younger. At first, I only focused on the people, but then, something about this picture seemed off. He was in swimming trunks, and I was in a swimsuit. I looked at the background and saw sand and a sea. _A beach?_

"Do you remember that?" Maxon asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"Do you remember how I said our parents are really close?" he asked.

I nodded. I never really understood why they were. Something about the Schreaves had always made mom and dad so...eager. It was like they worshipped them. I remember when mom cried for days this one week, which I would now guess was because of the Schreaves moving away. Ever since they came back, it's been a puzzle to me why they've affected her so much.

"Well, it was during the last summer before we moved. We got these ten tickets to go to the Caribbean or something like that. Mom told me she won some contest, and this was the really big prize. Anyway, she was going to invite my aunt and her family, but her husband's mother fell ill so she couldn't go. So I guess she asked you guys instead. I don't remember much of that vacation, but what I do recall is that all of us had a great time," he finished with a smile.

I nodded and flipped the page. On the small pictures were us playing with the sand, splashing waves in the sea, sipping mocktails while looking at the sunset. It really looked like we had the life.

That was all way back when we were so young, so free. We didn't have everything blocking us from what we really wanted. What I wanted right now was to have no grudge with Celeste, be an infinitely popular musician, and Maxon. Wait, what? I widened my eyes. _Oh my God. No._ I tried to remind myself that he was just another guy. They come and go, right?

There was something in my head telling me that liking him would just lead to an endless chain of disasters.

I pretended that nothing had been going on in my head and flipped the page. More pictures of the beach. More pictures of me and Maxon. My mind was going crazy; there was too much happening.

I looked back to him, sitting on the couch. He wasn't looking at the pictures anymore; his eyes were on the show in front of us.

I flipped more and more pages, trying to distract myself. After a great deal of beach photos, they transitioned to ones in the park. We were on the swings, our parents pushing us. In the next few, we were running around with some other kids, presumably playing a game of tag.

The images changed scenes again, moving onto a school. There were a few solo pictures of Maxon in the classroom, with his baby cheeks and brightly adorable brown eyes. So much has changed since then. I forgot what his personality was like back then, but I'm sure that something has changed him from the bubbly, carefree boy in these pictures to the protective young man he is now.

I flipped the page and realized I had gotten to the end of the album. I was disappointed there weren't any more photos. I closed the book and leaned back onto the couch.

I tried to seem interested in the show that was surprisingly still playing. Or maybe it had switched episodes, I don't know.

My mind was too clouded with questions and thoughts. Does he remember what I was like back then? What made our parents so close to one another? Is there some dramatic back story we have to figure out first? Why is Maxon so eager to help me? It's been around four or five months since we've been reunited, and all of a sudden, he wants to protect me. Does he like me? _Oh my God, that's so weird. Obviously he doesn't like me._ But do I like him? _No. I can't. I don't want to._

I felt a tap on my arm and turned to see none other than Maxon.

"Can you come with me?" he whispered.

I looked at him skeptically, then at the clock. 11:55. Wow. Can one hour really go by that quickly? There were only five minutes left until the new year. I frowned and turned back to him. All he did was nod.

 _This better be good._ I set the photo album down and stood up. He waited for me and gave me a small smile. I nodded and followed him as he started walking. After a while, I eventually felt the familiar halls leading to his room. Going to a guy's bedroom at night sounded dangerous, but this was Maxon. He would never do anything like that. Nonetheless, my stomach fluttered with butterflies.

At last, we stood in front of a large set of double doors. He opened the door and I saw a vast bed with a wide mahogany closet next to it. Last time I was here, I didn't get to admire how grand his room was.

To my right, there was a collage of pictures. I looked at it in admiration. It was stunning. I knew Maxon loved taking pictures, but I didn't know his passion was this strong. I walked over to it, and saw pictures upon pictures of his house, the gardens, and us. There were also some of people from his old prestigious private schools. But what stood out most was that there were so many pictures of me, Marlee, Carter, and him together.

I touched the polaroid of all of us outside the school. There were no words to describe how amazed I felt. I wished I could also do this, print snapshots of my life and look at them whenever I wanted to.

"There's something I want to give you," he suddenly said.

I turned around, away from the wall, and watched as he took a flat rectangular box off his nightstand and walked over to me.

He mumbled something unintelligible and took a deep breath.

He opened the box and I gasped. _Oh. My. God. Maxon…_ This was better than good. This was marvelous. On the black velvet lay a necklace with a water blue crystal. It was breathtaking.

"It's a late Christmas present," he said.

It was too beautiful. It must have been expensive. "Maxon… I can't have this," I said.

He shook his head. "Please, you should."

I took one look at him. He was just so caring, kind, and thoughtful. Accepting this would be the least I could do.

"Okay," I said, my voice shaky. I watched him take it out of the box, the silver of the chain gleaming into my eye, the jewel glimmering. I swept my hair to the side nervously and undid the clasp of the necklace I was wearing. When it was off, I toyed with the charm in between my fingers. I felt his shaky hands brush against my neck, and I got unexpected shivers.

He finished and walked me to his full length mirror, his hands hovering around my arms. I looked at my reflection, and my breath caught in my throat. For the first time ever, I thought I looked pretty. But even more than that, I _felt_ pretty, because he made me feel like I was shining. It was like a piece of my heart had been filled, but I was so afraid of this feeling.

He smiled when he saw the girl in the mirror.

"Thank you, Maxon," I whispered.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the grandfather clock rung, announcing the arrival of the new year.

The mood instantly changed. This new feeling was so scary, yet so magical, so enchanting. I had never expected any of this to happen. I never thought that I would feel so relaxed and happy with Maxon here.

I couldn't lose this moment. I wondered if he could hear my heart beating loud and fast. I took a deep breath and turned to him. _Was this really happening?_

I felt like I was on cloud nine. This euphoric state I was in was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I raised my head to his so we were nose-to-nose. I counted the eleventh ring of the clock.

He held my waist gently and cupped my cheek, closing the gap between our lips, just as the twelfth bell rung. I felt like there were fireworks bursting in my heart. This feeling of endearment was overwhelming. But the sweetness was more wonderful than anything I had ever experienced. I felt like a princess who get swept up in her knight in shining armour's arms. In this moment, I wondered if it could actually be possible, Maxon and I. He pulled back and I melted just looking into his chocolate brown eyes, warmth flooding through my body. He pulled me closer, smiled, and whispered, "Happy New Year, my dear."

 **I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please, please, please tell me what you think. Did you like their kiss?**

 **Anyway, have a Happy New Year!**

 **Bye!**

* * *

 **Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay! D:**

 **And I'm just putting this as a separate chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I paced back and forth in my room, nervously awaiting the Singers' arrival. I stopped in front of the mirror. Did I really need the tie? It was only a dinner with family friends. But America would be there.

America. Not even one week ago, the Queen Bee Celeste invited me to that trashy party, and I brought America along. That was the biggest regret of my life. She was too dear and wonderful for me to lose. The plan for the party didn't work, as I lost her in the crowd immediately after we went in. However, I did find Celeste and discovered she had a particular fondness for me. I managed to get her to leak that she and America had been in the same elementary school ever since first grade. I wondered if she had always been that tyrannical towards her.

I took a deep breath. I decided the tie was really unnecessary, so I removed it and lay it on my bed. I walked back to the mirror and looked at myself. _What was she doing to me?_ No girl had ever had such an impactful effect on me. The other girls from my former private school were either too conservative or too wild. But America, she seemed like a perfect mix of those two. However, I felt like it was imperative that I protect her more than anyone else, with what Celeste has done to her. The wicked girl had made my best friend to be vulnerable and scared. I hated to see her that way.

Sometimes, I wondered what America and I were. We were friends, but it seemed a little more than that; just a pinch, though. But her behaviour towards me was always changing, making it difficult to know whether or not she felt the same as I did.

But, she did kiss me on Christmas. Even if it was on the cheek, it was the best present I had ever received. That was enough for that small spark of hope. I just hoped that the little flame wouldn't dwindle and extinguish.

"Maxon!" father said from downstairs.

"Yes, father?" I asked, peeking at the necklace one last time before closing the case and stepping out of my room.

"Are you all set?" he asked as I came down the stairs.

I think I nodded.

"Good," he said. "If you need me, I'll be in my study until they arrive."

I nodded again.

I watched as he stepped inside the office and closed the glass panelled door.

My parents were always so busy that I sometimes wondered if they had time for anything other than work. Besides holidays, I haven't seen them have any time off. My father worked as a very high ranking official in the government, but he hadn't really said anything else about his job. According to him, the information was all confidential.

My mother, on the other hand, ran many charity events and fundraisers. She was all about helping people.

"Maxon, honey!" mom called from the kitchen.

I unstuck myself from my cemented position and jogged to her. _Mmm…_ Something smelled good.

She was stirring something in a pot.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and asked, "Do you think the Singers would like apple pie or strawberry tart?"

I shrugged and said, "I guess both. I think we'd just have to ask them. But I know for a fact that America would like the strawberry tart."

"Oh, there you go talking about her again. She's definitely changed you for the better," she said.

I rolled my eyes. I switched the topic and said, "Why are you even fretting about what they want to eat, mom?"

She shook her head, smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it, darling."

 _Someday I would figure this out._

The doorbell rung twice, alarming me. My heart began to beat faster. The bell's echo ran through the house, making this anticipation even worse.

Mom's gentle touch came to my arm, and she said, "I'll be there in just a moment. You go ahead."

I nodded as I heard the door open.

I heard people coming in. I took a deep breath, calming myself. But how could I when America was here? Oh, that girl was messing with my head.

I walked toward the foyer and saw dad talking to her.

I heard him say, "Maxon talks about you all the time."

I smiled to myself and said out loud, "I do not."

Father turned around, giving me a clear view of America. My eyes popped out. She was so stunning and beautiful. Her red hair fell into waves, just like a waterfall, beneath her hood. Her blue eyes pierced my gaze, and I felt bewitched by the icy beauty of them. Her rosy cheeks from the cold made her look like a porcelain doll. But maybe she was one, because I knew she was too precious to break.

I must have been staring for too long, but thankfully, mom swept into the scene and saved me.

She gasped and moved to America.

"America Singer. Is that you?" she asked.

America laughed and nodded.

"Oh, it's been so long. You're so grown up and beautiful!" she beamed. I hadn't realized that she also missed or even remembered America, but with my constant chittering, she probably freshened up her memories.

Mom enveloped her arms around America, as if she was her daughter. I couldn't help but imagine if she was to become mom's daughter-in-law. Oh, what was I thinking? I shouldn't get ahead of myself. She probably wouldn't even accept that necklace I searched through five stores for.

Mom said, "You know, I remember when you and Maxon were in kindergarten. You were so cute together! You know what? I have some pictures I can show you later."

I internally groaned. She always had a knack for embarrassing me. "Mom, I'm sure America doesn't want to spend her New Year's Eve looking at some old photos."

To my surprise, America smiled and said, "No. I don't mind."

I shook my head and tried to hide my smile. The smile of hope.

* * *

"So, Maxon, can you describe school in one word for me?" May asked. May. America Singer's fourteen year old sister. She was as charismatic as a five year old, but as witty as an adult genius.

"Torturous," I said with a smile. She laughed, and Gerad did too. Gerad. America's fourth grade younger brother.

May cleared her throat and used her fork as a fake microphone and, like a reporter, said, "Gerad, can you explain school in one word?"

"The most disgusting thing on earth," he said.

"One word," May said, tutting him and giving him a fakely disappointed look.

"Okay," he said. He pretended to throw up, and earned a genuine disappointed glance, but this time from his mother.

He shied away, and May rolled her eyes at him.

She cleared her throat once more and said, "America, tell me one thing you actually like about school."

We all looked at America, expecting her to give an answer, but all she did was stare at her plate and move the food around.

Gerad, who was sitting beside her, tapped her.

She didn't respond. She was stuck in her own little world, the one where thoughts crowded her mind. I had seen this happen many times during lunch. We would be in a conversation, but America would be lost in her thoughts. The best way out was to just let time take over. Eventually, she would have nothing to think about.

Gerad shrugged, and May said, "Moving on… Is high school hard, Maxon?"

Wow. That was vague.

"Depends," I said.

"On what?" she asked.

"A lot of things. If you're striving for popularity or good grades or maybe clubs and things like that," I said. That was the most terrible explanation I had ever given.

She nodded in understanding. There was a bit of awkward silence as we ate our food.

"Hey, do you want to watch something on TV later?" I asked them.

Gerad immediately popped up and said, "Yes!"

May followed suit and nodded in agreement.

I laughed and asked, "Do you want to watch Friends?"

May widened her eyes and said, "Are you kidding me? Yes, yes, yes!"

She started gushing about all her favourite characters and how she wished she could meet them all.

Before long, dessert was served. I got myself a plate of apple pie, whilst I put a strawberry tart on a plate for America. I pushed it in front of her, but she was still lost in thought. Wow, how long can one possibly think for?

She finally picked it up when Gerad gave some unbeknownst signal. She looked at it, seemingly inspecting it, and finally bit into it. Her eyes rolled up in delight, and I smirked. When she caught my gaze, she scrunched her nose at me.

I shook my head and brought my dessert over to the living room, excusing myself first. I set up the show.

Soon after, America, with her mouth full of tart, finally came to join us, in her tow, a bouncing May.

"You were so quiet during dinner," I stated my observation.

She sat down next to me and merely shrugged.

"May! Move over!" Gerad's little voice squeaked out.

May snuggled closer to America and said, "Go sit over there!", pointing to a lone seat at the end of the coffee table.

He breathed out angrily, but plopped onto the sofa nonetheless.

I turned to America and said, "I wish I had siblings."

She covered her mouth, chewed the rest of the tart as quickly as she could and said, "Why?"

Wasn't it obvious? Apparently to her, it wasn't, so I said, "Because they seem like so much fun. I remember I used to beg my parents for a younger sibling, but they said they were perfectly content with just me. To this day, it's a mystery I think I'll never solve." Correct that. It's a puzzle I think I'll never complete. I've asked mom once, but she clammed up, telling me to not bother about it. And when I tried to ask father, he got furious. But once or twice, I looked for clues. About two years ago, I found an ultrasound tucked away in a box at the back of their closet after doing some snooping. And it wasn't mine. It was labeled, 'Desiree'. I researched what that name meant after, and I found out it meant, 'the one desired'. I guessed mom and dad didn't get their wanted baby after all. But, I couldn't jump to conclusions. There were so many factors that should be considered. "Anyway, your brother and sister seem so...energetic and...fun, I guess." I leaned into my seat. "Don't you also have an older sister or something?" I asked, digging through my memories.

She nodded and said, "And an older brother." Something in her tone suggested secrecy.

So, her sister, her brother, her, May, and Gerad. That was five. I widened his eyes and said, "Five! I forgot your family was so big."

She smiled at my bewilderment.

I hesitated before saying, "Can you tell me about them?", not sure if she wanted to share.

Despite my thoughts, she didn't object. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and said, "Kenna, she's the oldest, moved out three years ago. She lives quite far away now. I miss her a lot, but I'm proud of her. She now has a pretty good pay working as a designer. She and her husband, James, are expecting a child, a girl.

"And then there's Kota," she said, a cold tone lacing into her usually warm, melodious voice. She shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible and sighed. "He left us for money. He left us when we needed help." She didn't say anything more. I didn't urge her to, because I didn't want to push her.

She was silent for a while, looking down, and tracing patterns onto her jeans.

She shook her head again and said, "Anyway, after that, there's me."

I smiled and said, "America Singer, my best friend." She rolled her eyes playfully.

I was hoping she would elaborate, but she moved on, "And then there's May," pointing to her sister.

I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the two. Both with beautiful red hair and shining blue eyes, but America's were more conserved and relaxed, whereas May had a mischievous glint to them. "She's like a little ball of energy, and I love her so much. I swear once you get to know her, you're gonna wish you could've met her sooner," she said.

"And lastly, there's Gerad," she said, nodding her head to her brother, "he is the most perfect little brother anyone could ask for. He's really loyal and trust my word, once he's given a task, he never backs down. He's just so determined."

I nodded. Was this what I was missing my whole life? This special bond that could never be broken?

"That's all of my siblings for you," she said. She grinned and jokingly said, "Now, don't bother me while I watch."

I smiled and said, "Whatever you say."

I folded my hands over my stomach and thought. Just thought.

What had made me like her? I don't know what it was, but something about her just drew me in, made me want to try. I don't even know if she would like me back. But could she? Would she even accept my necklace?

America suddenly jumped up a bit.

"Oh, sorry, my dear," mom said from behind the couch.

America smiled and said, "It's okay."

"If it's an inconvenient time, I could come back later," she said.

America shook her head and said, "No, I wasn't really watching anyway." I guess she was as lost in thought as I was.

Mom smiled and gave a photo album to America. "Just put it on the table when you're finished." I watched her walk confidently back to the kitchen. Sometimes, I wondered how mom could be so strong, especially after her miscarriage. But, maybe it was something that was just made up in my mind. Maybe it wasn't real.

America held the album lightly in her hands.

She opened the cover delicately and looked at me. I smiled reassuringly. She smiled and gingerly peeled the thin layer of paper from the first photo.

That first photo…

It was a snapshot of the two of us at the beach sitting on a towel. Hair soaking, smiles wide, cheeks chubby. Before everything in my life turned confusing. Before I had to move so far away from her and all the memories.

Her brows knit together in confusion as she studied the picture.

"Do you remember that?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head.

I asked her, "Do you remember how I said our parents are really close?"

She nodded puzzledly. Something about that made me think she didn't know why they were. To me, it was also sort of another mystery, but this time, I had no clues. When we moved away, my father kept on consoling my mother, saying that they would be fine without us.

I said, "Well, it was during the last summer before we moved. We got these ten tickets to go to the Caribbean or something like that. Mom told me she won some contest, and this was the really big prize. Anyway, she was going to invite my aunt and her family, but her husband's mother fell ill so she couldn't go. So I guess she asked you guys instead. I don't remember much of that vacation, but what I do recall is that all of us had a great time." I smiled at the end. She didn't know. She didn't know that was the summer I-

She nodded and flipped the page, distracting me. More photos. More memories.

I stopped looking at them because they were so painful. They were the some of the last pictures we had together before we moved away so I could go that prestigious private school, all the way on the other side of the country, he wanted me to go to.

Back then, we were so carefree, running around and laughing without an ounce of worry. But now, everywhere she went, I was scared for America. She was so vulnerable in such a big world. I wanted to protect her, save her, from anything that could hurt her even just one bit. I had already seen the damage Celeste and that guy have done to her, and it made me sick.

Ever since the party, I keep on thinking that it is my sole priority to help her. If something had happened to her, it would have been all my fault, and I would never be able to live with myself then.

Would she be able to defend herself if she was all alone?

I shook my head. Then, my stomach turned to a butterfly haven as I remembered it. The necklace. She liked the colour blue, right? What if she didn't like the necklace? What if she didn't accept it? What if she thought...never mind.

It was 11:55. I took a breath. Now or never.

I tapped her on the shoulder apprehensively.

My heart was beating like a beast had ravaged it. "Can you come with me?" I whispered.

She looked at me suspiciously, then at the clock, and finally back at me. All I did was nod.

She caved and put the album on the coffee table. I stood up and almost held out my hand for her, but decided against it. It wasn't like I was some prince or whatever. Instead, I cast her a smile. She still looked skeptical, but followed me nonetheless.

After a series of twists and turns, we stood in front of my bedroom doors. I was nervous. _I don't have to do it._ But we were already here.

I pulled down on the handle and pushed the door open. I swear I heard America gasp from amazement. Last time she was here, she probably didn't notice anything because she was so shaken up by what happened _._

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the photo wall. It was like my past laid out in photographs, strung onto a wall. I liked to go there when I just wanted to revisit some old memories.

She was so engulfed in the images that she didn't sense my movements. I went to my nightstand and looked at the black box.

She touched one of the polaroids delicately, admiring it. I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. My nervousness was killing me.

I opened my mouth and managed to say, "There's something I want to give you."

I watched her turn around, and her beauty managed to stun me yet again.

My heart beat even more, if that was possible. I took the box off the small table and walked over to her.

"I hope you like it," I muttered, taking a deep breath.

I lifted the cover cautiously, not sure how she would react. She gasped when she saw what lay inside the box. The blue crystal necklace.

"It's a late Christmas present," I explained.

She didn't pry her eyes from the necklace and said, "Maxon...I can't have this."

I shook my head and said, "Please, you should."

Her eyes moved to mine. I really wanted her to have this. I guess it was a reminder that I would protect her even if I wasn't present physically. It was a reminder that she could do anything. Without fear.

Her shaky voice said, "Okay."

Trying not to let my hands quiver, I took the present out of box, off to its new owner.

She swept her hair to the side and took off the necklace she was wearing now. She played with it in her hands nervously.

My shaking hands brushed against her neck as I put the necklace on her. Unexpectedly, I got tingles from touching her bare skin.

I put my hands around her arms, unsure of what to do next. Oh, the mirror.

I guided her over to it, and occasionally, my hand would accidentally bump into her arm.

She looked at her reflection, and was amazed. But I was awestruck. She was more than beautiful. With her red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, she looked porcelain. It might be vain of me to say this, but with the necklace, she looked like a princess. A porcelain princess.

The necklace's presence made her something...more. Her eyes brightened. She gazed at it in wonder. I smiled.

"Thank you, Maxon," she whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the distant, echoing sound of a bell filled the room instead.

Something in the air was different. It was like all of our uncertainties were replaced with something closer. Hope.

My mind went numb, lost in this world. I couldn't think as she turned towards me. And _she_ raised her head to mine, the tips of our noses touching. Did she like me? Surely, she had to if she was doing this, right?

In this moment, even if just for a split second, I felt like she wasn't just any girl. She was _my_ girl. My porcelain princess. I held her waist ever so delicately, like she would shatter if I held on any tighter. I put my hand around her cheek and lowered my lips to hers. _Was this really happening?_

The fire burnt slowly in my heart. With each passing second, the warmth grew even more magical. I couldn't be any happier that my very first kiss was with America Singer. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were so full of wonder and curiosity. Could she really be mine?

Her small smile was evident, telling me she was content, so I couldn't help it when I pulled her closer to me, gave my own smile, and whispered, "Happy New Year, my dear."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please, please, please, tell me what you think, because I kinda suck at Maxon's POV :l**

 **And is anyone also having trouble seeing their reviews? Or is it just me?**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaahhhh! I'm so sorry this chapter's so short!**

 **I don't think I'll be able to update soon, so I just wanted to post at least something for you guys.**

 **The next part of this chapter will be updated here. And I'm going to move Maxon's POV and America's POV from the New Year's all to one chap.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I held the remote lazily towards the TV, flicking between the channels. Spongebob, the news, some Spanish soap opera. There was nothing good on. _Ugh. There's nothing to do._

I was so bored and tired, so naturally, the only solution was to sleep. I clicked the power button on the remote, shutting the TV off, and lay down on the couch and fluffed up the pillows beneath me. I closed my eyes, drifting off into a slumber...

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, almost giving me a heart attack. My eyes popped open and I turned my head. The phone was all the way on the table, a whole arm's length away. But I was so comfy in my position, I complained to myself. The buzzing continued. Despite my comfort, I got out of my position and groggily picked it up.

Maxon.

"What do you want?" I said, angry that I had been disturbed.

"Okay, never mind. I'll call you back later," he said.

"Wait," I said. I shifted in my seat. "Ugh, sorry. I'm just feeling kinda out of it today. What do you want?" I repeated, much calmer this time.

I heard the grainy steady breaths through the receiver. He was hesitating.

"Umm...I was wondering if you...do you…uhh...never mind..." he trailed off. He was nervous. Somehow, that made me feel the same; heartbeat picking up and butterflies streaming in my stomach.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you...want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked.

My eyes widened. _What do I do? What do I say?_ I looked around, not even knowing what I was searching for. Yes, I wanted to go, but I couldn't put it to words. My mouth was failing me.

"Uh...America?" he asked apprehensively.

I hesitated before finding my voice and saying, "Y-yeah, I'll come."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6. We could grab some dinner along the way," he said. Something in his voice changed. Relief? Maybe even accomplishment?

"Okay. Bye," I said sheepishly.

"Bye," he replied.

I took the phone away from my ear and clicked the off button. Did that just really happen? I stared at the now-black screen. I couldn't stop the big grin that spread across my face. I grabbed a nearby pillow and held it to my mouth, muffling my delighted squeal with it.

I looked at the screen again and saw my smile in the reflection. _America Singer, you've got a date tonight._

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter!**

 **Btw, I'll start replying to the reviews (sorry I haven't already answered them yet :l )**

 **kkhardenstein: Thank you so much! And my things for the reviews have been fixed :)**

 **Lasting Violet: Thx! There's gonna be a lot of little moments between them next chap. :)**

 **.just. : Thank you!**

 **XOStarbrightXO: Thx! But idk if I'm gonna do more Maxon POVs. Do you want them?**

 **Canifindtheone: Thank you!**

 **Guest: omggggg! This made my day! Thx!**

 **If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask. :) Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I didn't really know how to write it. :l**

 **But in the meantime, I've written some upcoming scenes. One of them's really cute. The rest are kinda dramatic and plot changing.**

 **Btw, this date chapter thing isn't over yet. I just wanted to update whatever I had because I might not be able to update for the next couple days/weeks.**

 **And I'll try to update my other stories asap.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

The doorbell rung. That simple sound was enough to get my nerves to start acting up again. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. The little bit of lip gloss I was wearing would definitely wipe away later.

I took a deep breath and walked to where Maxon and I were only separated by a thin slab of wood.

I swung the door wide open, and the first thing I saw was him standing there, hands in pockets, hair all perfectly tangled. My heart fluttered at the sight of him, just like when we had our first kiss.

He smiled and said, "Hey."

Before I could say anything, he said, "You look pretty."

I felt some heat rush up my cheeks and rolled my eyes. "Hello to you too, Maxon. And you're just saying that."

He looked up, calculating some answer.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you the truth," he said as a matter-of-factly, shrugging casually. I felt my cheeks flame up. He just called me pretty.

He grinned.

"Anyway, it's cold out. Do you wanna grab something extra?" he asked, eyeing my thin sweater.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

He raised his eyebrows, thinking otherwise.

"I'll be fine," I repeated, exaggerating each word to get my point across.

He looked doubtful and merely shook his head.

"Okay. Well, we have to hurry, or else we're going to be late, and we're supposed to be there in ten minutes. And don't worry about anything. I got the money covered," he said.

He was paying for tonight? My heart beat wildly, like it was in a rampage. Why was he doing so much for me? Although I liked it, something about all this just didn't seem right. Something in the back of my head was nagging me, telling me not to pursue this, but I couldn't pin down the reason.

Nonetheless, I walked out of the little apartment and shut the door behind me, convincing myself that I was ready for this new chapter of my life.

* * *

"What is this restaurant we're going to?" I asked him when we were in the car.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.

"Wow, Maxon Schreave, secretive much?" I remarked, making him smile even more.

"I'm only keeping it a surprise," he said, justifying his words. "I mean, I personally love the food there, but my views might be biased because it's my aunt's restaurant."

"Is it really?" I asked.

He nodded proudly.

"Then I'll be sure to love it," I said.

* * *

We walked into a small but packed corner restaurant. We moved through the crowded place, dodging tables and chairs with Maxon leading. We stopped at the counter at the back, and a woman with light brown hair and cheerful brown eyes greeted us.

"Maxon! Your mother said you were coming with someone, but I didn't know you were bringing a girl!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Auntie," he said with a smile. "This is America," he pointed towards me, "and this is my Aunt Adele."

I smiled and extended my hand, expecting to receive a shake, but instead, got a hug.

"You tell me if the boy has been bad," she said so only I could hear.

"No, ma'am. He's been very kind to me," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Maxon asked confusedly.

"Nothing, darling," his aunt said, winking at me.

I laughed.

Maxon shook his head and said, "Which table are we at?"

"Seventeen," she said.

He nodded, kissed her cheek, and took me over to one of the smaller tables. He pulled the chair out for me.

"Glad to see chivalry still exists," I commented.

He settled in his seat and asked, "Is it really that dead these days?"

I shook my head and said, "You have no idea. Not many people will hold doors for others or even an elevator door open. I guess it's because everyone has such fast-paced lives that they don't have time to do those things."

The dim lighting gave a mystical mood to Maxon.

He nodded and asked, "But they have the time to be texting on their phones non-stop? The big question, though, is, are you chivalrous?"

"I mean, I occasionally hold doors for people," I said, "but, I think men are more inclined to be chivalrous than women."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Oh, should I have not said that? "Well...I read on a Wikipedia article that it comes from the medieval times where men had to follow the code of chivalry if they wanted to become knights. Or something like that. I'm not really sure, though."

"Well, I think that everyone should be chivalrous. Common courtesy," he said with a shrug, "and seriously, Wikipedia? You can't trust everything there."

I raised a brow. "But then, most of the things online, you can't trust. Besides, it's convenient."

He smiled and shook his head. "You wanna take a look at the menu?" he asked, moving on.

I took a glance at the choices of foods before us. "I don't know what I feel like eating. Surprise me."

He looked surprised, then nodded. "Alright, my lady."

My lady. The words danced in my head. I smiled. "If I'm your lady, what does that make you? My lord? My knight? My prince?"

"Hmm...I think, prince sounds nice. Don't you think?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

I hesitated. He didn't say my prince. What if this wasn't a date like I thought? What if I was just making things up? He set the glass down and looked at me expectantly.

Before I could reply, a waitress with brown hair pulled tight into a bun came up to us and took a notepad out of her pocket. "Hello, my name is Mary, and I'll be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I looked at Maxon, who took one short glance at the menu that was probably already engraved into his mind.

"Yes, we are. One chicken carbonara and one penne rose, please," he said. The waitress scribbled the orders onto her paper.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope. That's all for my lady and I," he said, smiling brightly at me.

"Alright," she said, and walked away towards the kitchen.

I looked at Maxon in thought.

"What?" he asked.

I smirked and said, "You know, a lady is not of equal status to a prince."

He fakely rubbed his chin, as if thinking something very complex, then said, "You are right on that note, my dear." I scrunched my nose up in feigned disgust at the mention of that pet name. However, all the joking demeanor shifted when he reached across the table and took my hand in his. My eyes moved to where his skin was grazing mine. Tingles ran through my body as I looked at his fingers resting on top of mine. "You are my princess," he said.

My princess. The word played on the tip of my tongue. Even though I had asked for him to say it, I couldn't help but feel so endeared yet surprised. As I looked back up at him, I saw the smile resting happily on his face, and realized that he wasn't like any of the other boys that I had liked before, because he was truly a prince. Someone worth fighting for. I squeezed his hand and wordlessly, I assured him, 'You are _my_ prince.'

 **Omg, I have no idea how to write these chapters!**

 **But, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **gabriellenatividad: ahhhh! Thank you so so so much! I'm probably younger than you think I am, let's just say early teens. Anyway, most of these things i just come up with in my head and I just put it to paper. I have never experienced any of this, so I'm just guessing what these things would be like. And, sometimes, I watch movies and read books, and that's where I get some of the inspiration from. However, like I said before, I'm just going with my instincts. And thank you again!**

 **Maxerica15: awwww. Thx so much! Just tell me which chaps you want in Maxon's POV. And idk, are they going to kiss? *hint hint, wink wink**

 **DemigodFangirl02: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Hope for the Selection: Thank you! And hope you liked this longer chapter! Just remember that this one's not over yet, and there's still more to come.**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~WishingUnderStars**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter, yay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days (school), but this is nothing compared to my other stories... :l**

 **I'll try to update them soon. I just don't feel like writing them right now, so please don't hate me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"School is really killing me right now," I said. I swirled the carbonara up in my fork and held the metal lightly in my hands. I watched his eyes smile, radiating something alluring.

"How many assignments do you have?" he asked, a challenging hint to his voice.

"A recording for vocals, two English essays, that big instrumental summative, and the molecular genetics unit test I have yet to study for. It is literally the definition of torture," I complained. I scooped the pasta into my mouth. The corners of Maxon's lips twitched up into a smirk.

"You think that's torture? Well, think about dealing with - ahem - a 50 minute long English presentation, a 12 page essay, an optics paper, a chemical systems and equilibrium test, and an international business summative. And, to top it all off, the English, chem, and physics are all AP." He raised his eyebrows like he had won a battle. I smiled and put my hands up in the air, surrendering.

"All right, you won, but it's just beginner's luck. I would get scared if I were you," I said. He pretended not to hear the last part and sighed happily.

"I know I always win. You don't have to tell me," he said playfully.

I looked down at my plate and turned the fork absentmindedly. "Hey, but what about Celeste? I think that's worth mentioning." His smile immediately dropped and his gaze hardened.

"Don't talk about her here. We can talk about her some other day, but not tonight."

I blushed and cowered back, wanting to disappear.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I silently swallowed the mouthful of carbonara and dared to look back up at Maxon.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that that girl has been nothing but trouble for you and I both."

I nodded in understanding. Sometimes, she made me sick to the bone.

"Here. Let's think of something happier," he said. "How about the time when Marlee was walking the halls with a cup of coffee and Mr. Fadaye took the cup right out of her hands and said, 'Young lady, if I catch you one more time walking the halls with something other than water, I will put you in detention'," he impersonated the teacher.

I laughed at his horrible interpretation of him and recalled the memory. "I think she must have been so thankful it was the last day before winter break. Gives time for him to forget. And that was pretty funny. Marlee's so scared of him now. I think I should be, too, but he seemed to like me well enough when I had a drink in my hand." I took a sip of water.

"It's probably either because Marlee's done something wrong, or because you're so brilliant he doesn't pick on you."

I nearly spit my water out at the mention of the last one. I forced my lips to stay closed as I struggled to swallow the liquid. "Me? Brilliant? And if Mr. _Fadaye_ said that, it would be a dream come true. If I was ever in his class, he would probably kick me out the first day because I would get so bored I would start tapping my foot like crazy, and he would get so annoyed. I've heard that man doesn't have a lot of patience."

He shrugged as if the idea could be possible.

"Oh! Do you remember the time when Aspen accidentally left his backpack in the closed library, and that annoyed janitor had to open the door to let him get it?" I asked.

I smiled at that memory. The janitor had threatened Aspen to help her clean if it happened once more.

Confusion hit Maxon as he knit his brows together. "Who's Aspen?"

I widened my eyes. "Oh...he's a friend. I guess you've never met him then."

He shook his head.

"Is he _just_ a friend?" he asked, concern lacing into his voice.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him Aspen was once something more? I still love Aspen, but it's different now.

"Yeah. He's just a friend."

* * *

The snow was beautiful as it floated around us, onto my hair, onto Maxon's jacket. The trees were frosted with a thin layer of white, and through the branches, I could see the restaurant's lights. I hugged my arms around myself, trying to keep heat in. I watched my breath come out in little puffy clouds as we walked along the park's path.

"You're cold," Maxon said.

I tried to shake my head, but the shivers and chattering teeth gave it away. "Yeah."

He sighed and playfully said, "I told you to bring your jacket." He slid his coat off of himself and wrapped it around me, leaving him in a simple button up. My heart fluttered.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. "One day, you'll be the death of me," he said jokingly, laughing his adorably wheezy chuckle.

I gave a devious grin. Despite his non-serious tone, his eyes displayed confidence. I started to wonder what extent he would go to in order to help and protect me.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked him.

He brushed that off with a wave of his hand. "It's alright."

We walked in silence and approached a small frozen pond. He sat me down on the nearby bench and said, "Do you still want to watch that movie? We have time to make it to the theater."

"No. I'd rather stay here. I mean, if you want to, we could go."

"Nah, like you said, I'd rather stay here."

I smiled and looked at his warm eyes. He looked at me with an expression that spoke, 'What?'. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his cheek. "Thank you," I murmured.

He looked bewildered yet satisfied. "For what?" he asked.

I shrugged and said, "For doing so much for me."

He beamed and replied, "You're welcome, I guess."

We took in the serene quietness until he said, "There's something I really want to tell you."

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "But I'm not sure if I can tell you now."

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked.

He looked up and thought. "All right. The charm bracelet from kindergarten."

"The charm bracelet? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. Let's just say that I indirectly told you something."

"I'll never figure it out. Another hint, please?" I asked.

"I guess you'll never know then." His lips tugged into an impish smirk.

He studied me for a moment and said to himself, "I wasn't lying."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said you were pretty."

I blushed and tried to ignore it as I said, "Well, you have to believe me when I say that you…"

I shrugged the coat off my shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I what?" he asked as he leaned his head down to mine.

"That you are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

He grinned and tickled my lips with his. I melted into his kiss and tasted the warm sweetness. I was undeniably scared of this feeling, but I wanted _us_ to happen. Our kiss made me feel like I was in dreamland. I felt his necklace press into my skin and I smiled.

He pulled away and breathed out, "And princess, you have to believe me when I say that this is better than any movie I've ever watched."

 **Aaahhh! I honestly don't know how to write these. I'm just assuming.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please tell me what your favourite part of this was!**

 **Maxerica15: Thank you! Hope you liked their kiss!**

 **Kadybug: Thx so much!**

 **Hsmfan: Awww. Thank you! I'll make really big chapters in Maxon's pov maybe.**

 **Lasting Violet: Thank you! Hope you liked the little moments in this chap.**

 **MTJAStory: Thx!**

 **gabriellanatividad: Thank you so much!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thank you!**

 **SorryI'mReading: Haha! Thank you! And I've already written the thing with Maxon and America's parents being so close.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I love you guys so much!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! New chapter!**

 **I'm so excited _The Siren_ came out today (it's a standalone book by Kiera Cass) I've heard it's really good, so check it out soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

The cafeteria was filled with loud chatter, as people reunited and caught up after the break. I looked over the heads of crowds of people, searching for a familiar tuft of blond hair.

"America!"

A light slap came to my hand and I jumped back in the seat.

"Ow! Marlee!"

Her light brown eyes caught mine and carried a hint of confusion.

"How did that even hurt?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway, I asked you a question."

"Do tell," I said, still looking around for the warm chocolate eyes.

"What else did you do during your winter break?"

"Umm…I don't know. Hung around?" I said, not wanting to mention Maxon with so many people around.

"Hung around? America! Come on, you have to give me more than - hey, what are you looking for?" she asked.

A pair of hands covered my eyes, and its owner spoke, "Were you looking for us?"

Even in the darkness, I could make out Maxon's voice.

"Who's us?" I asked.

"Officers Maxon Schreave and Carter Woodwork reporting to ma'ams America Singer and Marlee Tames," he said.

"Then maybe I _was_ looking for you guys," I hinted.

He removed his hands and took the seat next to me, ruffling my hair when he was settled.

"Maxon, stop!" I pleaded, giggling uncontrollably.

"As you wish, my lady," he said.

I felt the back of my hair and tried to straighten it back to its original state. "I look like a mess now!" I complained.

I brushed all the newfound tangles out of my hair as best as I could.

"A lovely mess," he muttered in my ear.

I widened my eyes and felt my cheeks turn red.

Fighting the blush, I turned to him and reached for his hair, tousling it in between my fingers.

"Okay, okay, America you can stop now!" he said.

"Karma," I coughed out.

He rolled his eyes and I ceased to ruffle his hair. He now looked like he had bed hair, but it was so undeniably attractive.

A kick got to my foot captured my attention, and I saw Marlee smiling giddily at me.

'Bathroom', she mouthed.

I nodded and went to grab my backpack off the floor.

"Wait. Where are you guys going? We just got here," Carter said, looking specifically at Marlee, who had already gotten up from her seat.

"Girl talk," she said, adding a wink at the end. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and strutted away, leaving him bewildered.

"Sorry, bye!" I timidly said, and scurried over to Marlee.

* * *

"Spill," Marlee instructed. We were standing in the empty bathroom, and she was about to pry my secrets from me, but I didn't really care because I wanted someone to know.

I put a finger to my lips and said, "Okay, first, you need to hush. And second, if you ever tell anyone this, I swear that I will do something you don't want me to."

"What would it be then?" she retorted.

"I don't know," I answered.

She smirked and I slapped her arm playfully.

"Anyway, tell me everything," she said.

I fiddled with the loose sleeves of my shirt first before I sheepishly said, "We kissed."

She gaped at me with her jaw open.

"How many times?" she managed to utter.

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to flash an accomplished smile. "Twice...and we went on a date."

She gripped my arms with her hands and said, "Aahhh! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, this is so good! I knew it! I told you it would happen!"

I gave a nonchalant shrug, even though I was grinning maniacally now.

"Aahhhh!" she whisper screamed.

She engulfed me in a hug.

"Why weren't you like this when I kissed Aspen?" I whispered in her ear.

"I was excited, sure, but I have a feeling you with Maxon will last longer."

She drew back from the embrace and said, "Oooh, this is so exciting! You guys are adorable together! Just watch, you guys are going to go to prom together, get married, and have your own little Maxerica children!"

 _Wait, what?_ "I swear that date was a one-time thing, and I'm not even sure if it _was_ a date."

"If you guys kissed, then it was definitely a date," she assured me.

I rolled my eyes and remarked, "And seriously? Maxerica? We might not even go to prom together, so please don't ever say that again."

"What? You guys need a ship name. And besides, he will definitely take you to prom," she said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well then, what's your ship name? Carlee? Marter?"

It was her turn to wrinkle her nose and said, "Please. It's just Marlee and Carter, okay?"

I put a hand to my heart and one up in the air. "All right. I solemnly swear that I will not use the names Carlee or Marter again."

She grimaced and slapped my arm.

The warning bell for classes sounded, and she started to walk towards the exit of the bathroom, but was stopped in her tracks.

I cautiously made my way over to her and saw the one person I hoped I wouldn't.

Celeste's smug smile carried a hint of annoyance, but she sashayed to me and whispered darkly, "I heard the whole thing. Let the games begin."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **What _is_ the ship name for Carter and Marlee? I think it's Marter (I swear it is)**

 **SorryI'mReading: Ahhhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was freaking out over your review and I honestly can't thank you enough. I'm so glad you like this story, but I'm really sorry that there will be drama with Aspen and Kriss... I've already planned the rest of the story out... Sorry :(**

 **morethanjustastory : Thanks! Hope you liked them in this chapter**

 **kkhardenstein: Thank you! I'll be sure to have more of those ;)**

 **audreyHepburn5502: Thank you! I LOVE Maxerica too!**

 **Hope for the Selection: Awww, thanks. I'll be sure to write more**

 **Lasting Violet: Thank you! Don't worry. There's so much more to come. I wrote a really cute chapter and I hope you will like it too!**

 **gabriellenatividad: Thank you! Ya, I'm kind of assuming that they would do that, and I was imagining them just talking playfully like that.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story! Love you bunches!**

 **Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly filler, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"Hey, you okay?" Kriss asked.

It was the end of the day. I didn't want to talk, yet I did. My brain was just so confused.

"Yeah...no...I really don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I silently groaned. "Just univeristy applications," I said. But it was really more than that. Finals, Kenna's new baby that was undoubtedly coming soon, and Celeste...

The news that I had kissed that hot and mysterious senior who had come this year - Maxon - had spread like wildfire overnight. It baffled me why everyone was so obsessed with him, but then again, not a lot of the guys at our school were _that_ good-looking.

But what really bothered me was that Celeste was the one who spread the information, yet she hasn't done anything...as of yet. More than bother, though, it made me petrified. It'd been two weeks since she heard that I kissed Maxon, and she still hasn't struck yet. The longer she waits, the more time she has to plan, which means the harder she'll strike.

However, in those short fourteen days, I had had three more kisses and had gone on two more dates with Maxon, one at his house, where we actually watched a movie, and another at a concert.

"So, do you know which university you're going to?" I asked without thinking.

"Mmm, I've applied for Stanford, UCLA, and Simon Fraser."

"Oh, all on the west coast?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Mine are on the east. Juilliard and Eastman."

"Are you doing music, because I remember you were the lead singer in all of the musicals in elementary school."

"Yeah, it's definitely music. And what are you doing? Something with science?"

"Yeah, earth sciences, actually."

I forced a smile like what she had told me was riveting, but I was never a good actress.

"America, this isn't really about university, is it?"

"No," I sighed.

"Let me guess. It's about Maxon."

I tensed up and the pen I had been holding fell limp against my hand. "How do you know?"

"Trust me. Everyone knows."

I took a deep breath in.

"Is it because of Celeste?" Kriss asked.

Solemnly, I nodded my head.

"It's okay. Tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you."

A bit of silence passed.

"I think Maxon's really sweet and charming," she said dreamily.

My stomach twisted with a speck of jealousy.

"Yeah, he is," I mumbled agreeingly.

She covered her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

I shook my head. "It's all right."

From the front of the class, our English teacher said, "Miss Ambers and Miss Singer, this is a study period, not a social hall. You can talk outside of class, but not in here."

Kriss' cheeks tinted pink, but I couldn't be bothered to care as everyone's eyes moved to us.

"Sorry, Ms. Romero," we mumbled apologetically.

That was the end of the conversation between Kriss and I, but that was all I needed. Sure, I would still be friend and I hers, but a small something had changed. Now I knew there was one more girl who liked Maxon, which meant I would have to fight harder for my prince.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I have a challenge for you guys: (Please don't think of me as conceited or anything like that) I want to try to get to 100 reviews. If you guys can give me that in less than 24 hours, I'll give you an important chapter ft. Shalom and America in 25 (or less) hours. Yay? Nay?**

 **Anyway, time for review replies!**

 **audreyHepburn5502: Aahh! Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see. She's plotting something...**

 **SorryI'mReading: Thank you for liking this Celeste! And dw, she's not going to hear about any of the Maxerica plans. I'm so sorry I won't be able to update everyday :( but I already have some pre-written chapters :) And OMGGG I'm so excited for The Crown, I really want Keadlyn to happen, hbu?**

 **kkhardenstein: Awww! Thank you!**

 **KittyKnight: Aahhh! I can't believe you reviewed! I absolutely LOVED your story. It's amazing! And thank you!**

 **Lasting Violet: *evilly laughs* you have no idea what Celeste is capable of. And thank you!**

 **canifindtheone: Thank you!**

 **morethanjustastory: Aww, I hope you're okay. And yeah, you predicted right...**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story! Love you guys so much! 3**

 **Bye until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody!**

 **Thank you everybody for 100 reviews! (creds to maxerica15)**

 **Hope this chapter will clear up a lot of unanswered questions about the topic, and tell me if you can draw any parallels to this and The Selection!**

 **Quick question: do you guys want drama or nah? I have two different approaches to the story, and I have the plot outlined for both, but I'll just need your opinions, because I can't decide. The drama has (hopefully) lots of feels, but the no drama is a little bit more realistic, although both can seem pretty believable. And dw, they'll both come to the same ending.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I rinsed the final plate from dinner under lukewarm water and set it to dry on the rack. I turned the tap off and slid the rubber gloves from my hand, tucking some loose strands of hair behind my ear and finally letting out a heavy sigh.

"Kitten, are you alright?" dad asked from the small living room. He was perched on the worn-out couch with a book in his hands.

"Yeah, just tired," I said.

"Sit here. Just rest," he said, patting on the empty spot next to him.

I nodded and trudged my way over to the couch, plopping down on the seat.

He ran a hand up and down my back.

"Are you really okay?" he asked.

I pressed my palm against my forehead, hoping to calm my throbbing headache.

"No, not really," I said.

I curled up and hugged a cushion around me.

"Here, have some of my tea. It's chai. It'll help," my dad said, handing me a mug he took off the table.

"Thanks, dad," I said.

"Anytime, kitten."

He smiled and went back to reading his book. I took small sips of the warm tea and closed my eyes for a few short moments.

The tea made the rhythmic pulsing in my head somewhat calmer. I leaned my head back against the edge of the sofa.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

I opened my eyes and took another sip. "Is it okay if I ask you something a bit...personal?"

He raised his eyebrows and closed his book.

"Go for it," he said.

"I was wondering why…" I trailed off, not wanting to invade his privacy. I shook my head. "Never mind."

Dad's brows knit together. "What, darling? You can ask me anything."

I chewed the inside of my mouth, debating whether or not I should do this. "I was wondering why you and mom are so close to the Schreaves," I said timidly.

He looked taken aback by the question, yet somehow he didn't. He took a deep breath.

He put his book down on the table and said, "I think you might want to put the mug down."

I hesitated before setting the cup down next to the book.

I returned to my curled position, knees hugging my chest with the cushion in between.

Dad sighed.

"Daddy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He shook his head and said, "No, kitten. I think you should know."

He paused, making me silently yearn for an explanation.

He put a comforting hand on my knee and said, "I know you've heard the stories of your mother and I eloping, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, I never told you what happened after," he said. He breathed deeply again. "My parents - your grandparents - died when I was younger, some few years before I met your mother, and my older sister took care of me. You knew that, didn't you?"

I nodded again. My grandparents were all deceased, or so I'd been told.

"But your mother's parents were still alive." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He smiled at my shocked expression and responded to my unanswered question. "We don't know where they are now. She hasn't bothered to check. Anyway, we got married secretly when I was twenty, and she was eighteen. Her parents had never liked me, because I wasn't good for their reputation. I was an orphan, poor, and had no chance. But your mother…" he gave a lighthearted laugh at something I would never understand, "she married me anyway because she loved me."

My surprise turned into a smile. Though their love didn't always show, I knew it was there deep down.

"Eventually, her parents found out, and they got furious. The look on her father's face still sometimes come back in flashes. They yelled and screamed, and told me that I was worthless, and that she was now also at the bottom of that same deep pit. They told her to never come back to the house, or they would make sure her life was a living hell."

What would it be like to have parents who scorned the one who you loved? My breaths grew shallow and rapid. I didn't know this had ever happened. I took my mother's love for granted, and I realized I shouldn't have, mistreated or not.

He continued, "She stayed with me the whole time, though. She cried and pleaded for her parents not to do what they had done and take back their actions, but they didn't listen to her. We had nowhere to go. Most of the money for my rent was provided by her funding, but now that her parents weren't there to support her, we didn't have any money for a place to stay. My sister had moved away for her studies, so I had no one else to consult. And that's where the Schreaves stepped in.

"We were desperate for some shelter. Clarkson was my friend from high school, and when I asked him, he was more than happy to help. He provided us everything we needed. Food, water, a home. And how could I forget Amberly. She was very kind to us. She helped your mother land some gigs so we could earn money. She also got some of her friends to buy my artwork. All four of us managed to live under a roof meant for two."

He scratched his stubbled chin. If only I had known about this before. I would've been more respectful towards mom, and more grateful for everything that I had.

"Eventually, after about two years, your mom and I had enough money to buy our own small place. It wasn't much, but it was ours. The Schreaves looked sad to see us go. Amberly even cried, but your mom, always so optimistic, said that we would see each other again. And we did. You may not remember because you were so small, but they brought us along on a lot of their vacations. They were, and still are, the most kindhearted people I know."

This new information soaked into me, so unfamiliar yet intriguing.

"Kitten, you don't need to look sorry for me." He reached out for my hand. "We all have to make important decisions. It's just that ours came with the biggest consequence of all. I know that this sounds like a cliche love story, but it's what really happened. You can't change the truth."

His rough callused thumb stroked my hand. "I hope you don't let Maxon go. He's a good man raised by good parents. But if you choose to be with someone else, I want you to know that I'll always be beside you, respecting your decisions. Just always have a reason, though. You may think that it's the silliest of reasons, but I'll always listen to what you have to say. And even if you say love is the reason, I'll let you have your way without a doubt."

He patted my hand and said, "Love is always enough."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **And sorry this didn't really have any Maxerica, but there was some family bonding (more to come)!**

 **Review replies**

 **gabriellanatividad: Thank you! And I haven't looked at a lot of books yet, but the ones I want are Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, The Siren by Kiera Cass, The Crown by Kiera Cass, Fairest by Marissa Meyer, and Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi. Right now, I'm reading Winter by Marissa Meyer (it's part of the Lunar Chronicles) and it's really enjoyable. Hope that helped :)**

 **Lococo: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **audreyHepburn5502: Let's just say Celeste is very big with her plans... And please don't hate Kriss! She's innocent! But I'm glad you enjoy!**

 **Maxerica15: Awwww! I'm so glad you like my story! Hope you finished your homework btw. To answer your questions**

 **1- Yes :)**

 **2- You'll see ;)**

 **3- Yes, definitely :)**

 **4- Maybe, maybe not**

 **5- Mmm, we'll get to that later**

 **6- You'll see (sorry for being so vague for all of these)**

 **No, I haven't read the Fifth Wave. I'll look into it! And thank you for liking my story! Ilysm!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much! Aaahhh! 3 3 3 3**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yess! New chapter!**

 **At the rate I'm going with this story, there's going to be sooooo many chapters. I'm trying to make this all in real time (it's February right now, so it's February in the story) but it will change soon(?)**

 **And please take a moment to vote in my poll. I really need it to know the direction I'm going to take with the story. Please, please, please. Thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to the wonderful Kiera Cass**

 _Ring. Ring._

I looked up from my book.

"America, could you pick up the phone?" mom asked from the kitchen. She was preoccupied with drying the dishes.

I set the book down and reached for the home phone across the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey America, it's Kenna. Is mom there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just wait a bit," I said.

I got up off the couch and handed the phone off to mom.

"Kenna," I said.

She nodded and took it away from me. In exchange, she gave me the small towel she was using and silently told me to finish the chores.

I nodded and watched mom walk to the living room, a small escape from her busy, stressful life.

I quietly groaned at myself. I should have been helping mom instead of reading that book, especially since finals were done. Ever since that talk with dad, I've been trying to help mom more, relieving her from household tasks and picking May and Gerad up from school after mine had finished. I would sometimes catch a funny glance from her, questioning the change in her daughter's actions.

A loud gasp caught my attention and I saw mom look equally excited and exhausted.

I didn't want to invade whatever secrets mom and Kenna may be sharing, so I went back to wiping the plates.

My phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming call. I put the towel and plate down and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey princess," the voice at the other end said. Maxon. I smiled.

"Hello, my prince. How are you?"

"Extravagant. And you?"

"Fine, more or less," I sighed.

"Wanna talk about it on our date tonight?"

"We have a date?"

"We do now. That is, if you want to go."

"Yeah. At the park?"

"Alright. But please bring a coat this time. I don't want to catch a cold again."

I laughed. "Okay."

"Okay. See you tonight."

"See you."

As I was hanging up, I realized my heart was thudding steadily. My stomach had concocted a serum to make me nervous. I loved this feeling so much.

"America, darling?" mom asked.

A smile was plastered on her face and she said, "Kenna's coming."

* * *

Maxon put his hand on the small of my back and led me over to the same bench we sat at last time.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked. "You look...distressed."

I sighed.

"It's just that my mom's really tired and Kenna's coming tomorrow. Her baby's due in a week, so we're going to have three more people staying in our overcrowded home."

He bit his lip in thought and said, "This probably sounds really weird, but you could come over to my place if it gets too overwhelming for you."

I laughed and said, "I like your offer, but I think I'll be fine. They're my family, so I think I'd still want to stick with them."

He ducked his head. I couldn't tell if it was the cold or my comment that tinged his cheeks pink.

"But if they get too rowdy, I'll come," I quickly added, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

It was his turn to smile. "All right. We'll be prepared just in case."

"I'll hold you to it."

Maxon's fingers laced through mine and I felt myself melt into a puddle despite the cold.

"Thanks for doing so much for me," I said.

He waved it away.

"No, really. How could I ever repay you?"

He frowned. "You don't have to repay me."

"Well, I'm going to give you something either way. I just hope what I'm giving you isn't too lame."

With that, I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. A sweet, mellow kiss, something that conveyed happiness, thankfulness, and frankly, something even deeper. It wasn't love, but I felt like we were more than just friends.

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him. Our lips molded together, and I couldn't help but feel that maybe we were meant to be. Maybe I was destined to meet Maxon. But a small part of me still told me that I shouldn't be feeling this way.

Nevertheless, our kiss deepened. My heart felt like bursting from contentment as my hands made their way into his hair. He was mine. I knew it. Not even Celeste could take him away from me. And I was his.

We finally broke apart, gasping for air. I smiled as he gave me another light kiss.

"Darling, that wasn't lame," he said, "That was perfect."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I have a sequel planned for the story. I'm probably going to post that after this either way because I want to work on my writing skills. For anyone who might be struggling with writing, I suggest you try fanfiction writing. There are many people who will help you, you can gain experience, and it's really fun!**

 **Time for review replies!**

 **SorryI'mReading: Omgggg! I got so excited when I saw your review! Hope you're okay with school now. I am really shipping Keadlyn! And omg, that's honestly the most miraculous thing I've ever heard. You paused your song for my story? *cries* Anyway, yes the script is terrible. They tried making two CWs, you know? The second one was definitely worse. And I'm not really sure what universities I want to go to yet. Still deciding! I really like the Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer and The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. There are so many books I want to get it's not even funny... And my favourite Selection book was probably The One, because Maxerica was so so so cute in that! And Desiree was just a small side character, but she might be mentioned again. I'm sorry, though. I'm only going to be writing in America's POV and occasionally Maxon's. I'm also sorry that I can't update very much, but I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **morethanjustastory: aww thx!**

 **Maxerica15: Thank you! I heard the 5th wave is really good, and I want to watch the movie and read the book. Anyway, I honestly love you because you're shipping Keadlyn. They are so so so adorable I can't even! Thank you!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thx! And I didn't even know about Lena and stuff. I was basing it off of Marlee and Carter, like how they were basically outcasts but then Maxon provided refuge for them. And yeah, that's the Simon Fraser I was talking about. That's so cool that you're going there! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, favouriting, following, and reviewing my story! I love all of you guys so much!**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter! Woot woot! Wrote it all today :)**

 **Special announcement: There will be a Valentine's Day Special. I have some of it planned, but if you want to see something in it, please put it down**

 **Also, please vote in my poll on my profile. I need to know the results in order to see the direction of the story :l**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

It was 4:15 am and I was still awake. The small cries from the new baby, Astra Orders, daughter of James and Kenna, had kept me up the whole night. My sister and her little family had taken up my room, so I was left to toss and turn on the living room couch. Despite the fact that I was not in the same room as Astra, I felt like I was, because of the paper thin walls.

Sometime in the early morning, around 2 am, when I was finally starting to fall asleep, Astra's whimpers evolved into obnoxious bawls. I could tell Kenna was also up the whole night, because I heard intense yet quiet hushing, occasionally diminishing the cries. However, when I would finally almost be asleep again, her wails would augment and make me want to shed tears of my own.

How could a one-week old baby possibly howl so loud, screaming her lungs out? If only I had been in May's room - the farthest from mine - but she didn't have a particularly large bed.

An extremely loud cry escaped from Astra and I decided that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed the blankets off me and groggily trudged to my room and pushed the already ajar door open more.

Kenna, sitting on the edge of the bed, opened her eyes when she heard the door creak, even though Astra's cries didn't cease. James was standing and rocking the baby from side to side, trying to calm his daughter.

"Shh, baby bird, it's all right," he silenced.

I eased the door closed and sat next to my sister.

Astra's cries had now turned into a small quiet hiccuping sound.

"You need any help?" I asked Kenna.

She gave me a tired smile and shook her head.

"We've got it," she said.

There were a few quiet moments and James looked at me, heavy eyebags from the nights he had been up.

"Hey, America. We've really got it under control," he tried to assure me.

At that moment, Astra roared a loud bawl. James continued to rock her, trying to calm the situation.

"America, really. We'll be able to do it," my sister told me.

"Really, Ken?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She patted my hand and said, "We want to try this out ourselves, if it's okay with you."

I felt a little disappointed that she had turned down my offer, but I understood her intentions. I nodded. "Okay. But if you need me any time, just call me up. I'll be happy to help."

Kenna took in my words and hugged me. "Thank you."

"No problem," I replied. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up, playing with Astra's fingers for a while and bidding James a good night, to which he replied something unintelligible, before leaving the room.

I wandered aimlessly around the house, finding no point in sleeping now. Good thing tomorrow would be a Saturday. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to do. No homework, no tests to study for ever since the end of the first semester, no books to read, no movies to watch. Finally giving up, I scribbled a note on a sheet of paper and put it on the kitchen counter. If Kenna was to know of my rebellious acts, she would not let me go.

I listened for the peak of Astra's screams, and when they made an appearance, I quickly slipped through the front door and locked the door with the key in my pocket as quietly as I could. I just needed an escape from the crying.

I didn't know what to do, so in the stairwell, I called Marlee, Maxon, Carter, Kriss. None of them picked up. Of course. Who in their right mind would want to go to the coffee shop at four in the morning? I scrolled through my list of contacts, seeing who else to call up. And somehow, the person I stopped at was one of the best and unexpected choices.

I clicked on the name and put the phone to my ear.

One ring.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Two rings.

Still no answer.

Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aspen."

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you wanted to wander around town in the middle of the morning because your niece was crying?" Aspen asked.

"Hey, you're twisting my words," I said. I took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee. Funny how they make a new batch before dawn. But then again, it was open twenty-four hours.

Aspen's green eyes glazed over mine as he said, "You just told me that's what happened."

I replayed the night in my head. "Wait. Never mind. I'm wrong."

He scoffed. "Did you just say you're wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, why were you up?" I asked him.

"Ah, the mysterious case of Aspen Leger. Remember a few years back when I couldn't sleep? It's come back." He grinned.

"Insomnia?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, does Jemmy still have it?" I asked him. Jemmy Leger. One of Aspen's many siblings.

"Not for now," he said.

There was a quiet silence as I took in his words. Jemmy hadn't had it well for a long time. The insomnia hit him hard the same time Aspen had his.

Aspen's brows suddenly knit together with concern.

"Does your family even know that you're out?" he asked me.

"Well...I told them I was going somewhere. Never specified," I said, trying to avoid his question.

His smile faded. "Mer. That's so dangerous. What if they filed a missing person's report?"

I rolled my eyes again, even though it wasn't funny anymore. "They wouldn't," I said.

He gave me a pointed look. "Mer, your family loves you so much. They will go crazy when they find out."

All the teasing tone had completely disappeared.

"That's such a stupid thing to do. Even I would go crazy if something happened to you," he said.

I bit the insides of my cheek.

He eyed me suspiciously, his gaze piercing into mine so much that it hurt.

"I'm taking you back to your home now," he said.

I gripped the cup tight in my hand, wanting to disagree, but afraid to.

"Fine," I huffed.

What had gotten into me?

He raised his brows threateningly, as if asking me if I was really giving him attitude.

"Come on, now," he said.

He stood up and helped me put on my coat like I was five again.

"I'm not a little kid," I grumped.

"Well, you sure are acting like one," he retaliated.

I blew a hair out of my face angrily.

Aspen grabbed my wrists, hard at first, then noticing his grip, loosened it. "America. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked genuinely concerned.

"Astra is just annoying the living daylights out of me." It wasn't that, though. It was more than just my niece's wails.

He studied me, eyes locking on mine, deep intentions on figuring out the cause. I looked anywhere that wasn't him, but he already figured it out.

"Celeste," he muttered. Fury flamed in his eyes.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Aspen, it's okay. I can handle her. I don't need anybody wrapped up around my problems. They're mine, and I don't want to burden you with them."

He was interrupted from continuing the pep talk when a new member of the staff came into the kitchen to start her new shift.

Oh my lord. It was Bariel Pratt, Celeste's minion, and she just so happened to go to our school and know every little bit of gossip that travelled around. That meant that she knew that I was dating Maxon Schreave, the boy everyone, including Celeste, wanted.

She pulled her phone out and before either Aspen or I could do anything, she took a picture. She flashed us an accomplished, maniacal sneer.

I knew it. That was the photo that could ruin my chances with my prince. And now everyone would see it and get the wrong idea. Including Maxon.

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Review replies**

 **Hsmfan: Aww thank you! That honestly made my day! Dw, you'll get some drama _and_ fluff**

 **SorryI'mReading: Thank you! :) (I honestly LOVE reading your reviews) And I'm sorry, but I want most of this story to stay canon, so I'll have to stick canon with the names. :l And I got the second script by searching up 'the selection cw script 2'. Kk. Bye!**

 **Lasting Violet: Aww that's okay! And yep, definitely (or will you?) ;)**

 **kkhardenstein: Aww thank you! And the poll's on my profile :)**

 **Maxerica15: Thank you! You're the sweetest! And I'll try to get the 5th wave as soon as possible, but I think I'll have to wait a bit before my next book haul. (probably in the summer lol)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Ahh! Lol, I basically just read the Asperica moments in _The Guard_. Anyway, it's okay if it's a long way from home. I guess just go to a uni that you're sure you'll love. :)**

* * *

 **I love all of you guys! You're wonderful people and thank you so much! It honestly makes my day!**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys! Twenty chapters already?!**

 **And please, please, PLEASE tell me if you want anything to see in the Valentine's day special.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

As Aspen had predicted, my parents - mainly my mom - were worried sick thinking I was lost or possibly missing. My mom went wide eyed when I told her the truth, and I swear she almost grounded me. But, ironically, Astra graced me with a large bawl, letting mom rush to her granddaughter, forgetting about the whole situation. Surprisingly, although dad gave a firm warning explaining that I should never do it again, he smiled at me and said, 'My little girl is growing up'.

Facing what my parents had in store for me was alright, but I still had to deal with the rest of the school. More specifically, Maxon.

It was now Monday and I wasn't looking forward to seeing him for once. I had been ignoring all his calls and texts over the weekend. I was a bundle of nerves this morning, so I decided to wait out the time by getting ready slowly, so he couldn't talk to me before the day really began.

I arrived at school a few minutes just before the bell, so he would surely be in his class already, probably asking the teacher a question about an upcoming assignment.

I was safe for first and second period, seeing as I didn't have any classes with him. But all seniors had the same lunchtime, so I knew that my hiding wouldn't hold me long anymore.

The bell for lunch rang and I could hear my heart pounding in my head. This was it.

* * *

"Marlee, everyone has the wrong idea of what happened. Please help me," I begged.

She took my hand from across the table and looked at me like I was an animal about to be taken for sacrifice. "Tell him it was all a misunderstanding," Marlee said.

"But...what if he still thinks it was intentional?" I asked.

She looked apologetically at me.

"And did you read that comment Celeste posted? It said 'Wow! Feisty redhead! Dating two boys at once? You don't need _both_ of them'. And she put a winking emoji at the end! Do you know how bad that is?" She bit her lip because she knew that Celeste wanted to ruin my life. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it and squeezed my hand, the warning signal.

I held my breath and felt a whisper against my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"We need to talk," Maxon's voice said.

With silent eyes, I begged Marlee to do something, to stay, but all she gave me was a slight sorry shake of the head, telling me that she couldn't.

I dreadfully got up from my seat and faced Maxon. He was difficult to read; anger, concern, and jealousy all playing across his features. My legs felt like heavy weights, dragging me down beneath the surface of the water, about to be drowned by the currents. The chatter around us hushed as everyone watched us, girls looking both curious and happy that there was tension, and boys with confusion wiping across their faces.

"We should go somewhere else," I quietly said, fiddling with my hands.

He took a breath and nodded, walking away. I trailed behind him, following him up the stairs and into a secluded hall. Maxon crossed his arms and faced me.

"So I saw the picture," he stated like it was an obvious fact.

I bit my lip like I was a young child being chastised by her father.

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond.

"It was all a misunderstanding," I mumbled.

He raised his brows, challenging me. "Please explain."

"Astra was crying in the middle of the night, and I got really annoyed. I couldn't sleep, so I tried to call you, Marlee, Kriss, anyone. And Aspen just so happened to be the only one who picked up, so I asked him if he wanted to go for coffee or something. He said yes, and then we talked…"

"And then?"

"And then he found out that I had left the house without telling anyone and grabbed my hands. He told me he was taking me back to my home, but then Bariel came in at that moment and she took a picture.

"Maxon, you have to believe me when I say it was all a misunderstanding. I swear I'll never do anything that stupid again," I begged.

His hands hung at his sides and at first, he looked at me skeptically, then his eyes filled with concern.

I stiffened, not sure what to make of this immediate switching of emotions.

"America, why didn't you tell me before?" he asked me.

I twiddled my thumbs. "Because I was scared that you would be angry," I quietly admitted.

He reached for my arms and his expression softened. I looked into his brown eyes and felt the tension melt away from me. "I wouldn't be mad at you. I mean, I'm a little upset, but not mad. I get your intentions and if you're telling me the truth, then there's nothing to worry about." If I told him the truth. How could I prove it, though? But, he let this slide, as if telling me it was only a warning.

He thought of something and knit his brows together. "Would you still have gone out if Aspen hadn't said yes?" he asked me.

"Probably," I admitted.

He looked worried again. "Princess, you can't go out there alone at that time in the night. It's not even a 'you shouldn't', it's a 'you can't'. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you?"

I nodded meekly, reminded of the Christmas party at Celeste's.

He lowered his voice, "Next time you want to go anywhere that late, you call me. Call me as many times as you have to. I don't care if you wake me up. But you just can't go wandering around the streets like that. I'll come by to your place to pick you up and we can go wherever you want. Just never do that again. Got it?"

He was now a few inches away from me, and his presence made my skin tingle. I couldn't think straight.

"Got it," I muttered.

He smiled out of relief and moved a hand to the base of my neck.

"So, princess, are we good?" he asked.

I smiled. "I swear on my life that I will never ever take sporadic trips to the coffee shop at night and freak you out again. So yeah, I think we're fine."

He grinned. "Good. I would've gone crazy otherwise."

He closed the distance between our lips and sealed the deal. My insides twisted into a knot. This all felt surreal. We had gotten through our first times of tension, and I finally knew we could do it. Fights were a part of life, of love. For the first time ever, I could clearly envision a picture of me walking down the aisle towards him, driving our kids to soccer games, our little fights over nothing and small kisses to make up. For the first time ever, I could see a life with Maxon Schreave.

With that thought in mind, I kissed him harder.

 **Hope you enjoyed their first uncertain time (?) -not a fight btw**

 **I really think that's what Maxon would do: care more about her safety than getting his heart hurt**

 **Anyway, review replies!**

 **KittyKnight: Thank you! And sorry, but you were right. I'm not going to tell you just yet about the Celeste question. You'll have to wait. Sorry!**

 **Booklover122015: Awwww thank you! I know there wasn't a breakup in here, but I hope you still enjoyed their little disagreement!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Hope you liked this one!**

 **morethanjustastory: haha lol**

 **kkhardenstein: I'm sorry there wasn't too much drama here, but I PROMISE you'll get more drama later. Anyway, the poll is on my profile page if you haven't found it already.**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Dw. I've always hated Bariel too. She was just so annoying and creepy. Anyway, I love both Aspen and Maxon. I know many people don't really like Aspen in the Selection, but he's honestly so kind and selfless (for the most part). I loved him even more in _The Heir_ because he was like a second father to the kids basically and it was so cute. The more I write about him, the more 'wow' he seems. But, despite that, I still love Maxerica way more than Asperica, because Maxerica is just too cute! And awww, I wish you the best of luck for finding your university!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Maxerica15: Thank you! And yay they didn't break up! And ya, I'll definitely let them have their cute moments in the Valentine's Day chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love you! 3**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, guys. New chapter. I know it isn't Valentine's Day yet, but there's a catch.**

 **Because you guys are such wonderful readers, I've decided to make you a little surprise. I'll be posting that on V day, and posting this chapter now will actually give me time and inspiration to write it. I'll try to get that finished by Saturday night :)**

 **And the first two people who correctly guess what my surprise is will get a sneak peek at it (once I'm finished, of course)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: lots of random fluff**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I lazily twirled my hair in my fingers, listening to the monotone Mrs. Ramirez lecture us about the economic downfall our country was bound to take sometime in the near future. My eyes started slipping close, and I drifted off into a sleep...until a knock on the door startled me so much that I was awake.

I popped up from my seat and earned a few stares. I blushed and averted my gaze from everyone to the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Ramirez asked, thankfully not seeming to notice my little scene.

"Valentine roses, Miss," a cheerful voice spoke out.

Mrs. Ramirez swung the door open, and true to her words, a girl was holding a crate of flowers, to which she plopped into our teacher's hands.

"Have a good day, Miss," she said before closing the door. Through the window, I watched her pick up another box off the ground to deliver to another classroom and walk off.

Mrs. Ramirez raised her eyebrows and said, "Well…" I couldn't help but realize whenever she wasn't teaching, her monotone disappeared.

With a heavy sigh, she set the crate onto the table and cleared her throat, picking the first flower up.

"Natalie," she said.

The blonde girl in the front bounced out of her seat and grabbed the rose out of Miss's hand, immediately blabbering to her friends about how sweet this was.

Mrs. Ramirez frowned.

"All right. Umm...Kayleigh."

The girl sitting next to me got up and soon returned with a flower in her hand.

"Samantha," our teacher said, calling up the next person.

The box started to empty out as more and more girls' and occasionally a few boys' names were called out. But none of those names were mine. My hope for that life and love with Maxon started to thin out, a vacant feeling filling my stomach.

I watched each person get out of their seat happily when they were called up, leaving me with a pang of hurt every time the name wasn't mine.

"Okay, this is the last one. It's for Prin- America," Mrs. Ramirez said confusedly.

A wave of relief coursed through me. He didn't forget about me.

I walked up to the front desk and took the rose - the sweet, beautiful, delicate rose filled with hope - from Miss with a genuine smile of joy.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and turned back away.

Sitting back down at my seat, I flipped over the little paper that was attached to the stem.

 _From: Maxon Schreave_

 _To: Princess (America Singer)_

 _Front Entrance. Noon._

* * *

I ran to and waited by the main doors of the school once second period had ended, leaving Marlee behind in the process. I hoped that she wouldn't mind. I held the rose in one hand and a cheap dollar store crown in the other, hoping the small gift wasn't too stupid. I paced up and down along the wall, passing time. I stopped when I realized there was a poster up for prom. A shower of stars filled the top of the page, and at the bottom, there was a couple dancing. A Modern Day Fairytale, the intricate letters spelt out in perfect cursive. I sighed. Secretly, or not so secretly, I'd been hoping that Maxon would ask ever since the first announcement for prom had been made.

"Hope I didn't keep you for too long," Maxon's voice said.

I looked up and melted when I saw his too-adorable grin.

I shook my head. "No, not at all," I breathed out, too flustered to say anything else.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I muttered back.

We stared at each other as a warm electricity buzzed between us. How could anyone be as perfect as him? He had the blond hair and chocolate eyes that made all the girls swoon, me falling under his charm the most.

Remembering where I was, I blinked a few times.

"Umm, I wanted to give you this," I said, hesitantly extending my hand with the plastic crown in it.

He took it and inspected it before putting it in his hair, laughing.

I started blabbering. "It seems like a really stupid present, but I figured that you've done so much for me that I could at least give something to you. I don't have a lot of money so I couldn't buy anything more, but I hope you still like it. The crown's to make you like a real prince, but if it's really lame, I could ju-"

He cut me off with a kiss, putting both his hands around my face.

"It's the best present I could ask for," he said.

He smiled and I did too. "You know," he continued, "I asked them if they had tiaras, but all they had were roses. It's such a nuisance that flowers are so overrated. Personally, I'd opt for a tiara any day over some thorny plant, but circumstances being what they were, I just had to settle for a rose."

I giggled at the ridiculousness.

"Anyway, do you want to go anywhere special tonight?" he asked me.

"No. Do you?"

He shrugged. "Nowhere particular. Hmm...I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Okay, now let's go eat lunch."

* * *

I held the black dress up in front of me. Then I took it away and put up the new blue one I had saved up for.

They were both beautiful, but for the past ten minutes, I had been muddling my mind with uncertainty.

"Ames, stop stressing out. It's only a dress," May said from the bed.

I glared at her in my mirror. She didn't know how important this was.

Ignoring her, I held the two of them up, side by side.

"You have to hurry up. Maxon's been waiting in the living room for almost five minutes and Kenna probably wants the room back for Astra. Stop being so slow," my sister instructed me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her.

"Okay. Which one would you pick?" I asked her.

She immediately pointed to the blue one. "It's so pretty," she said.

"But it's Valentine's Day. Blue doesn't really fit the occasion," I said.

Impatience playing in her eyes, she stalked up to me and took the black dress out of my hands.

"Just wear the blue one," she said before turning away and leaving the room.

I sighed and followed my sister's instructions.

When I was finished changing, I looked into the mirror again. The dark blue chiffon grazed right above my knees, floating in different layers. May was right. It was fine. I smiled and opened the door a tiny crack.

"May," I hissed, calling my sister from the end of the little hallway to come to my room. She turned away from whatever she was looking at and obediently came.

I opened the door for her and closed it shut once she was on my bed. Holding a box of bobby pins in her hand, she patted the empty space next to her.

"Do you have a brush?" she asked.

I nodded and took it off my table and handed it to her.

She started to brush my hair, and I closed my eyes.

"You look beautiful, Ames," she said.

I smiled and thought for a moment before responding. "A dress doesn't determine beauty. At the end of the day, it's only fabric. It's who a person is that determines how beautiful they are. Don't get confused between pretty and beautiful."

"Well, I still think that you're beautiful," she said.

I smiled even more. "But obviously not as beautiful as you."

I opened my eyes, and in the mirror, I saw a faint blush dance across her cheeks.

Brushing the compliment away, her expert artist hands started to shape an elaborate updo, putting pins all over my hair. She pulled my hair into different types of styles, braiding and tying it up.

"Your voice is so lovely," May said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Your voice. It's so nice."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You were just humming."

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

She laughed. "Do you know that you hum a lot?"

"Occasionally. What? Do I do it all the time?"

"Yeah. You do it at home when you're doing your chores."

She sighed. "I wish my voice could be like yours."

I patted her knee. "You are a wonderful singer, but you're so talented in art that sometimes, it makes me jealous."

She laughed again and put one last pin into my hair. "All done," she said.

May walked me over to the mirror and I looked at myself. The hair was so pretty, a bun at the bottom and an elaborate braid draped across the top of it.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," she beamed.

I slipped my heels on and gave her a hug.

"Okay. You have to hurry up now. He's been waiting for too long," she said. With a shove, she pushed me out of my room and into the hallway. Butterflies teased my stomach, a trickle of tickling, then fluttering all around.

She pushed me once more and I stumbled into the living room. Maxon turned around and my heart almost pounded out of my chest. He wore a simple dress shirt and pants, his blond hair neatly styled. He looked so handsome, more so than he usually did. "Wow," I mumbled.

"You look handsome," I said without even thinking.

Realizing what I said, I blushed. Trying to fight it, I walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and breathed in the smell of his musky cologne.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

That only further intensified my blush. He chuckled. "By the way, everyone's watching," he whispered.

Even more heat crept up my cheeks and I turned back to see all eyes on us, including Gerad's and mom and dad's. May looked like she was going to pass out from happiness.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking away from everyone and back at Maxon.

We walked to the door and before we stepped out of the apartment, mom said, "Have fun, kids. And Maxon, dear, say hello to your parents for me."

"Will do," he said with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

We walked over to and stood in the elevator in silence. Maxon studied me, and as if he couldn't hold it in anymore, he said, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

We both stood blushing, looking at each other. "Don't say that," I squeaked out.

"But you really are," he said, giving me a small smile.

Oh, dear God, please help me. How am I supposed to accept compliments from someone I really like?

Waving it away, I decided to change the topic and asked him, "So have you decided where to go?"

"How about that fancy new steakhouse nearby? I mean, we're already dressed like this." He gave me a once-over.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby.

"Sure," I said.

We walked into the parking lot.

"I'll pay," he said suddenly, being the gentleman he was.

I frowned as we approached his car. "Maxon, you don't have to pay for everything. We can split the tab this time, but next time, I can save up, so stop wasting your money on me."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How would I be wasting money if it's for you? I'd call it spending it wisely."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the seat. "What I'm saying is that you don't need to spoil me so much."

He smirked. "Well, I don't care what you say. You're worth every single cent I spend."

It felt like a volcano erupted in my bloodstream, because I burnt up all of a sudden. Goosebumps covered every inch of me, and yet, I didn't mind it...because he said I was worth it.

I said, "Anyway, I wouldn't mind if we just got strawberry tarts and ate all those for dinner. We don't need anything too expensive."

Ignoring my last comment, he said, "Strawberry tarts, huh? I'll tell you what. After we go eat dinner at the steakhouse which we are still going to because I already made reservations before-"

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, we'll go back to my place, gorge on some tarts, and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

I grinned happily. Although I shouldn't be taking his suggestions for granted, I couldn't help but give one more request. "Yes, please. What movie? Please say a chick flick like _The Notebook_. It's Valentine's Day. Please?"

He shrugged. "Don't mind them. Just don't cry too much and make a mess. I never know what to do when women cry."

I grinned. "That will be near impossible."

He shook his head with a smile and ignited the engine.

"You got your seatbelt on?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yup."

We started driving.

I knew his car like my fifth home now; the first being my real home, second my school, third Marlee's place, and fourth, his place. I turned the knob next to the display screen, scanning for some music.

"I got the _1989_ album for you. Just scroll through the folders and you'll find it."

I gasped. He knew my fondness for Taylor Swift and how I loved to listen to her songs whenever I had the opportunity to.

I finally found the first song to the album and pressed play. "Thank you, Maxon. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I bounced slightly in my seat from delight.

His grin was unmistakeable.

"Oh, you're the sweetest!" I squealed, clapping my hands excitedly.

He looked at me. "Anytime, princess."

* * *

"America, darling," Mrs. Schreave's lyrical voice sung.

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"If you want, there's some fresh strawberry tarts in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schreave."

"Anytime."

Maxon tugged on my hand and dragged me up the stairs, away from his mother.

I giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

"My room, of course. I mean, don't you want to change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Yeah," I laughed. This boy was making me so crazy, painting a never-ending smile on my face.

When we got to his room, I flopped onto his couch and browsed through the movies on his TV - a ritual now - while he looked for new clothes in his walk-in closet.

"You don't mind if these are a bit big, do you?" he asked.

"Nope."

After a moment's silence, he emerged from the closet and tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"You can go in the bathroom," he said.

"Okay," I said as I bundled up the clothes and walked into the washroom. I removed my dress and stepped into the overly large clothes. Despite their size, it was easy to say that these were the most comfortable things I have ever worn. Realizing that the dress lay across the countertop, I looked around for a hanger, only to find out I couldn't see one. I opened the door to ask Maxon, but when I tried to say something, nothing came out. The reason was quite simple, though.

Not having his shirt put on fully, I could see the defined muscle lines of his chest, arms, and stomach. I had always known that his arms weren't bad, but had I been expecting this? No, I hadn't. His muscles weren't extremely delineated, but they were existent. He was perfect. It looked like his body could have been chiseled by a Renaissance sculptor himself.

I tried to avert my gaze, but my eyes kept on darting back to him. He pulled his shirt over himself and grinned.

Attempting to disregard my wild blush, I said, "Do you have an extra hanger for my dress?"

He laughed, strode to his closet, and pulled one out for me.

In the too-baggy-but-too-comfortable-clothes, I more or less walked to the bathroom and put hung my dress up.

"You have a really nice voice," Maxon commented all of a sudden.

Surprised, I turned around and said, "What?"

"You have a really good voice," he repeated, "You were singing before."

"Oh, I was?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hm."

I sat on the couch and soon, he followed.

"Could you sing for me?" he asked.

I widened my eyes before blinking a few times. Sing for him.

Seeing me stunned to silence, he said, "Here. I'll make a proposition. If you sing for me, I'll give you a lifetime's supply of strawberry tarts."

I smiled. That was a deal I could _not_ turn down. "Okay...What song?"

He rested his chin on his hand and said, "Any song you want, I guess."

"Okay. Come closer, though."

I motioned for him and he obliged, scooting over. I took it one step further and put my head on his lap so that I was looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, and not really in control of my voice, my mouth started acting on its own accord. An old, familiar tune bounced across the walls of the room as I sang.

Maxon's fingers started tracing the outline of my lips. I gulped but continued.

A beam spread across his face. More lyrics, more melodies, more memories. As the song came to an end, he nuzzled my cheek.

"That was beautiful, princess," he said.

I sat up and teasing him with an almost-kiss, I said, "Thank you, but I'm afraid my part of the deal's over. May I please have my strawberry tart now?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he groaned.

I laughed at his annoyance, but I knew that he still wanted the food. I pulled on his hand and ran out of the door, down the hallway. After a series of twists and turns, we were in the kitchen and munching on the dessert before I knew it.

I don't know how many I took, and I was sure that I was stuffing myself too much, but I couldn't care less.

"I'm going to make the popcorn," Maxon announced.

As I finished up my last tart, I walked over to the popcorn maker, where he was measuring the oil with a precise hand.

He looked at me and smiled. I leaned my head on his free shoulder and sighed. Glancing at the measurement book and back at the cup, I said, "My prince, I think you poured too much."

Noticing it, he tilted the bottle of oil up and said, "I'm such a klutz."

I laughed and he did too. I took the measuring cup away from his hand and poured the excess back into its container.

I handed the now-emptier cup back to him, and he tipped it so the oil went into the popcorn maker.

"Now that's better," he said.

I watched Maxon get everything else ready, and finally, we watched the popcorn cook.

* * *

I propped my legs up on Maxon's lap and adjusted the cushion beneath my head. We were situated comfortably in his room, lights dimmed, TV on, popcorn in the middle. This movie was one of the most sensational and inspiring I had ever watched. Each time Marlee and I watched _The Notebook,_ our tears would come in an endless stream. Noah and Allie's love was just too strong, an unconditional bond. They needed each other like they needed air, and it was just beautiful. Somewhere in my subconscious mind, I was comparing this to what Maxon and I had. No, it wasn't like we were star-crossed lovers, or even in love for that fact, but we were still something.

I could depend on him, though. He wasn't just someone I could count on; he was someone I could trust my life on. What had created that connection between him and I? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the countless days we'd spent being close friends, or maybe it was the infinite random facts and secrets we told each other.

I looked at him. He was flawless in every imperfect way possible. He did so much for me, saving me from Celeste, the world, myself. I remembered when he protected me from that man who was following me, protected me against the cold by giving me his jacket, protected me from doing stupid things. I honestly didn't think I could live without him.

I widened my eyes as I realized something.

Oh my god, I needed him.

I needed him to give me little kisses to make my stressful days better, I needed him to hug me close when times get hard, and most of all, I needed him to be there for me no matter what. And in return, I would be there for him.

I shifted from my position, sat up, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

In the back of my head, there was a voice urging me to say it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It would be so weird.

In that simple kiss, I hoped that he would understand what I was saying.

 _I need you,_ it said.

And I think he got it, because he kissed me back.

 **I seriously need help writing these chapters...**

 **Anyway, review replies**

 **Lasting Violet: aww thx!**

 **morethanjustastory: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **SorryI'mReading: Lol, thanks, and that's ok. And what do you mean by a Kriss/Aspen story? Do you mean am I going to pair them? Anyway, thanks!**

 **Maxerica15: OMGGGGG! I laughed and freaked out at your review! I apologize for any weirdness caused... Anyway, thx!**

 **kkhardenstein: Yay! Thank you! And that's so cool!**

 **canifindtheone: Thank you! That honestly made my day!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Lol that's funny. And yeah, he and Lucy have it rough...**

 **Emily: thank you!**

 **gabriellenatividad: thanks!**

 **XxoEmilyoxX: Thank you!**

 **Radackl: haha thanks!**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story!**

 **Hope you guys will like the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

* * *

 **Yes guys, I know that it's late in the day, but I still have this chapter!**

 **I actually only finished just today...whoops?**

 **Anyway, I have decided that I will finish this story before updating any new chapters. I've come to so many road blocks it's not even funny (it's because I underdeveloped the plot :l) I've realized that if I post occasionally, I'll backtrack and say, 'why did I do this?', but then I can't change it, so I just have to alter the story. So, please don't be surprised if I don't post for another 3-4 months... I'll be replying to the reviews by posting another chapter with just review replies if you get what I'm saying.**

 **Also, some of you guys have been saying you want Lucy and Aspen, and some of you want Kriss and Aspen. Just tell me who you want (in a review) and I'll take the majority!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

The roses had been handed out. They came just this morning, and ever since, I couldn't sit still because it meant that America had gotten hers. Why was I so nervous? It was only a flower.

But to me, it seemed like so much more. It showed how much she meant to me, her charisma, her loveliness, her smile getting more and more on my mind each day. To add to that, she had these bright blue eyes that always lightened whenever she laughed.

Someone punched my arm lightly, breaking me free from my visions of her.

"What?" I asked.

I turned back and found Carter's eyes locking onto mine.

"Hey Maxon. Stop daydreaming about your girl. Take her out on a date later, but I really want to finish this essay first and I need your help with it."

A chair screeched against the floor and the library doors opened. So foolishly I had been hoping that one of the people in here would be America, but just because I had a spare didn't mean that she had one. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes left.

I looked back at Carter.

"Fine. But can I ask you one thing, though?" I asked, needing ideas for this evening.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you taking Mar anywhere special tonight? I mean, you know, it's Valentine's Day, so I was just wondering," I said.

"Depends on what special is. I'm going to take her to a fancy restaurant, maybe do something that we don't normally do afterwards."

"So should I do the same?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Another question popped into my mind. "Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Nah. Just wear like a dress shirt and dress pants."

I nodded.

"Should I do anything else?" I asked.

"You don't have to."

A silence passed between us as Carter tapped his fingers on his laptop's keyboard and stared at the screen.

"Dude, stop stressing out over this. It's just another date. She'll love it either way if she likes you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't understand.

She was my first crush, my first girlfriend, my first everything. Then again, though, she was the only girl I ever really looked at.

"Okay," I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get any advice. "I'll help you with your essay now."

"Thanks so much," he said.

"No problem."

He tilted the screen towards me so I could read over the introduction.

"I need help coming up with one more argument," he said.

I gave him a few tips and suggestions along with a thought-provoking question.

"Remember who your audience is. You need to speak in a manner that will appeal to them," I said.

He typed some notes down.

"And try to make your arguments more concise. Right now, it's dragging on for too long and no offense, but it's kin...wait what time is it?" I asked.

"Uh it's twelve-o'-two."

"Shoot. I'm late," I said as I packed my things up, "I told her to meet me at noon."

He laughed at my tardiness.

"Okay, good luck man," he said.

"Thanks."

With that, I darted out of the library and down the main hall, but was immediately slowed down. Going against the current of a sea of people walking to the cafeteria was insanely difficult. Why had I asked her to go the front entrance again?

Finally, I emerged through the crowd and saw her standing there.

Looking up at a poster, America held a crown in her hand and the rose in the other. I walked closer to her so I could see the poster. Prom. Right, I had to ask her soon, but I also wanted it to be in a special kind of way, because she was a special kind of girl.

"Hope I didn't keep you for too long," I said. Seriously, Maxon? That was so lame. I covered it up with a smile.

She looked up at me and something in her eyes changed. My heart fluttered.

She shook her head and said, "No, not at all."

I looked at her. How could anyone possibly be that perfect? The quiet smile hidden in her eyes made my stomach turn into some kind of mush and yet, I didn't mind because this feeling was so fascinating. I was so tangled up in her charm that I didn't realize she had started talking.

She held out the hand that had the crown in it. I accepted it graciously and looked at it. A crown. I laughed. I _was_ her prince, wasn't I?

I put it on, and before I could say anything, she started blathering, "It seems like a really stupid present, but I figured that you've done so much for me that I could at least give something to you. I don't have a lot of money so I couldn't buy anything more, but I hope you still like it. The crown's to make you like a real prince, but if it's really lame, I could ju-"

I cut her off with a kiss. Purely instinct based.

"It's the best present I could ask for," I said with a smile, and she returned it, "You know, I asked them if they had tiaras, but all they had were roses. It's such a nuisance that flowers are so overrated. Personally, I'd opt for a tiara any day over some thorny plant, but circumstances being what they were, I just had to settle for a rose."

She laughed adorably and I was pretty sure my heart melted into a puddle already.

"Anyway," I said, remembering where I was, "do you want to go anywhere special tonight?"

"No. Do you?"

I shrugged and said, "Nowhere particular. Hmm...I'll think about it." Should I take her to the new steakhouse or somewhere else?

"Okay," she said.

"Okay, now let's go eat lunch."

* * *

"So, Maxon, do you play?" Gerad asked. I was sitting in America's living room conversing with her brother. Turns out he's a pretty riveting kid. By the age of seven, he had already come up with a plan to embark on his scientific career dreams.

"Play what?" I asked.

"Well...play. You know, soccer."

"Oh, soccer. Yeah, I can play decently I guess. How about you?"

"Yeah, I play. In the summer, when it's warmer, do you want to play? There's a field nearby."

I smiled. "Sure, buddy."

"Do you play anything else? There's a community centre just around here. I was thinking maybe you could…oh, there she is."

I turned around and my stomach and my heart coordinated to do something funny. Her flaming red hair was exquisitely pinned up and her dark blue dress made the cool blue of her eyes pop.

She looked sublime. No.

She looked beautiful.

"You look handsome," she said, the words escaping before she could stop them.

She blushed and it made her look even more breathtaking, if that was possible. Seemingly avoiding her blush, she took dainty steps toward me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," I whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks had now turned a furious red and that made me chuckle. "By the way, everyone's watching," I told her.

She turned around to see if my words were true. I felt kind of bad for having everyone see her blush so much, I asked her, "Ready to go?"

She looked back at me and said, "Yeah."

She laced her arm through mine and walked us to the door. Before we made it out of the apartment, Mrs. Singer said, "Have fun, kids. And Maxon, dear, say hello to your parents for me."

"Will do," I said.

Once the door shut close, I walked America over to the open elevator doors. I hit the lobby button and off we went.

We stood in silence and I snuck a peek at her. Captivating, alluring, perfect. That's what she was like. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

The words slipped out of me and I didn't mean for them to. Heat crept up my cheeks but my gaze still held to her.

"Don't say that," she squeaked.

With a small smile, I said, "But you really are." In this moment, I was so glad that father had taught me a thing or two about being composed.

Switching the topic, she said, "So have you decided where to go?"

"How about that fancy new steakhouse nearby? I mean, we're already dressed like this." In truth, though, I had asked her to dress semi-formally because I had already made reservations.

The elevator doors opened and I guided her through.

"Sure," she said.

In the parking lot, I said, "I'll pay."

She frowned at me as we got to my car. "Maxon, you don't have to pay for everything. We can split the tab this time, but next time, I can save up, so stop wasting your money on me."

I drew my eyebrows to her. Couldn't she tell that I wanted to do this for her? "How would I be wasting money if it's for you? I'd call it spending it wisely."

I climbed into the seat and listened as she said, "What I'm saying is that you don't need to spoil me so much."

My lips pulled into a smirk as I waved her advice away. "Well, I don't care what you say. You're worth every single cent I spend."

It was true. I would sacrifice anything else of mine if it meant that she could be happy.

"Anyway," she said, "I wouldn't mind if we just got strawberry tarts and ate all those for dinner. We don't need anything too expensive."

Strawberry tarts. She always liked the simple things in life. "Strawberry tarts, huh? I'll tell you what. After we go eat dinner at the steakhouse which we are still going to because I already made reservations before-"

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, we'll go back to my place, gorge on some tarts, and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

She smiled happily. "Yes, please. What movie? Please say a chick flick like _The Notebook_. It's Valentine's Day. Please?"

I shrugged. "Don't mind them. Just don't cry too much and make a mess. I never know what to do when women cry." Should I give them a tissue or should I just hug them?

I really _was_ a sucker for bending at her requests, though.

She grinned. "That will be near impossible."

With a smile, I shook my head and started the car.

"You got your seatbelt on?" I asked. Her safety was now my top priority.

She nodded. "Yup."

I started driving.

Halfway through our drive, I remembered something. "I got the _1989_ album for you. Just scroll through the folders and you'll find it."

She gasped. I smiled.

A few moments of silence passed as she searched for the songs. She finally found it and pressed play. "Thank you, Maxon. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She bounced in her seat. God, she was the most adorable thing on earth.

"Oh, you're the sweetest!" she beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

I looked at her for a second. "Anytime, princess."

* * *

"America, darling," Mom beamed.

She hugged America.

"If you want, there's some fresh strawberry tarts in the kitchen." I had asked Mom to order some for us and she agreed without a second glance.

"Thank you, Mrs. Schreave," she said. I smiled. Did grown women still get flutters in their heart whenever they used their husbands' last names?

"Anytime," Mom replied.

With impatience, I tugged on America's hand and dragged her away.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled.

"My room, of course. I mean, don't you want to change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh.

When we got to my room, I dropped her off at the couch and walked to my closet. In there, I looked for some clothes for both of us to change into. I picked mine out easily, but our sizes were so different.

"You don't mind if these are a bit big, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," she responded.

I scavenged for something smaller, but all I found was an old pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I tossed her those and said, "You can go in the bathroom."

Did that come out as too demanding? Possibly not noting it, she went in there without a care. The door separating me from her shut close and I sighed as I put on the new clothes. What was this girl doing to me? She was changing me by the second. It was a good kind of change, though. I felt the need to make her happy and worry-free. Was I doing that correctly?

A harmonious melody suddenly hummed from the bathroom. It was beautiful. Soon, I realized that it was America's voice. Another reason as to why she was flawless.

The bathroom door suddenly opened as I was halfway through putting my shirt on. She gawked at me for a few moments before I rolled the rest of my shirt down. I grinned. Her cheeks turned red.

"Do you have an extra hanger for my dress?" she asked. She looked adorable with clothes that were a few sizes too large for her.

I laughed. It seemed like she would never stop making me smile. I went over to the closet and took one out for her.

She took it from me and walked to the bathroom. She started to sing quietly again.

"You have a really nice voice," I said.

She turned around in surprise and said, "What?"

"You have a really nice voice. You were singing before."

"Oh, I was?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hm."

Confusedly, she sat down on the couch. I joined her and blurted out, "Could you sing for me?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Here," I said, "I'll make a proposition. If you sing for me, I'll give you a lifetime's supply of strawberry tarts."

She smiled. Was that a deal she could turn down?

"Okay...What song?" she asked. Apparently not.

I put my chin on my hand and said, "Any song you want, I guess."

She nodded. "Okay. Come closer, though."

She waved me over, so I did go to her. I stared at her for a moment. She lay her head down on my lap so I could see her blue eyes. She started singing, and I fell under her mellifluous charm.

She was too beautiful. She had the natural beauty, the one without makeup; the one where she could look perfect even wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

But there was something more than just her appearance. She was beautiful on the inside, her care for others, her wildness, her spontaneous actions, all adding up to radiate a kind of glow so many people lacked these days.

Before I could stop myself, my fingers started tracing the outline of her lips. I beamed, and as she sang the last few notes, I nuzzled her cheek and said, "That was beautiful, princess."

She smiled at the compliment and sat up, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her forehead to mine. She didn't quite give me a kiss, but she was teasing me.

"Thank you," she said, "but I'm afraid my part of the deal's over. May I please have my strawberry tart now?"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned, "Fine."

Without giving a kiss, she giggled and pulled on my hand, leading me out of my room. We went down the flight of stairs and through a small hallway, we found ourselves in the kitchen eating the tarts.

She moaned in delight and all I could do was smile.

"I'm going to make the popcorn," I said.

I walked to the popcorn machine and unscrewed the oil cap on the bottle. I poured it into the measuring cup, but when America came over and leaned her head on my shoulder, I lost track of what I was doing.

"My prince," she started. My heart did something weird whenever she said that. "I think you poured too much."

Looking at the cup, I realized that was true and tilted the bottle up. "I'm such a klutz," I commented.

She laughed and I did too. She took the cup from me and poured whatever was too much back into the container.

She gave me the emptier cup to me and I poured that into the popcorn machine.

"Now that's better," I said.

After getting everything else prepared, I stood back and put an arm around her, watching the popcorn cook.

* * *

Back in my room, we flicked on the TV and in between us was the bowl of popcorn. I sat down comfortably and let America's legs rest on my lap. I didn't pay any attention to what was going on in the movie. I was too focused on America.

I looked at her and my heart melted.

I didn't know if this was love. Maybe it was too soon to feel this way, but it felt so damn good. My heart beat loudly and my stomach churned deliriously.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her though, because I wouldn't really say, 'Hey, I know that we're really good friends and we've only been dating for like two months, but I think I'm falling in love with you already'. Besides, I don't think she would feel the same way about me. Oh, but if she did, I would be the luckiest guy on earth.

No, wait. I think this _was_ love. To want to give anything up in order for her to be happy, to laugh along with her for every stupid thing that we do, to be willing to wait for her.

What would it be like to wake up next to the most perfect girl on earth each morning or to give and receive her kisses every day? Immaculately wonderful.

I wanted to tell her, but she obviously wouldn't be feeling the same about me, would she? Once those words were out there, it would be impossible to take them back.

To my surprise, however, she sat up and kissed me on the cheek. Had she realized something, too? I smiled and returned that kiss, but this time, on the lips.

In that small gesture, I told her, _I love you._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **As I said before, I might not post for another 3-4 months...**

 **Anyway, review replies:**

 **Booklover122015: I'm so so so sorry that I didn't finish the chapter before, and you couldn't get a sneak peek. But to make up for that, you can request anything and I'll take it into major consideration. And thank you so much for reading my story!**

 **kkhardenstein: Thank you!**

 **Maxerica15: Thank you! I love your name btw. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for the prom chapter to find out! I just don't want to ruin it by giving you spoilers ('cause if I tell you, it'll ruin the whole plot for you)... Also, I hope you liked Maxon's POV.**

 **Kayrose57: Hahaha thank you!**

 **morethanjustastory: lol, good guess, but no. Thanks anyway!**

 **Lasting Violet: Thank you! I'm also still planning when America will say it, but just remember that America only said that she _needed_ him. She didn't say she _loved_ him just yet.**

 **canifindtheone: Thank you! And do you want Aspen and Lucy?**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Books4ever12: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I was excited about Harry Potter to! Anyway, you think Aspen and Kriss? Also, I'm sorry but I can't give you spoilers to the prom chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing and reading my** **story! Love ya!**

 **Bye!**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Okay. As I said before, I won't be posting for a long time...**

 **I know you guys want a chapter soon, but I've got to sort everything out first. Honestly, I have too many ideas jumbled in my mind and it's the most confusing thing ever. Also, I have so much going on right now (out-of-school exams, tests, assignments, and all that jazz :l ), so please bear with me.**

 **However, I've written part of the next chapter, so I've kinda got a small part of it figured out.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **morethanjustastory: thank you!**

 **Lasting Violet: heh heh, *laughs awkwardly* Anyway, I'll try to get it finished as soon as possible and thank you!**

 **Maxerica15: Awww thank you! (I'm so excited for The Crown to come out! *fangirl scream*) I'm sorry, but even I don't know who's going to say I love you first... And I think everyone _seriously_ needs a boyfriend or even friend like Maxon, because he is goals. *swoons* Anyway, thank you! **

**audreyHepburn5502: Hmm, ok, thank you. I'll take that into consideration :) I'll try to finish asap. Anyway, even I can't wait for them to say I love you. Omg, I'm gonna like cry and jump and idek what when I write that part. Lol. :D And you'll see more from Celeste and Kriss soon.**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Aww, it's okay. I totally understand. And yeah, I'm gonna finish before I post. And thank you so much for offering to help! I might need it!**

 **gabriellenatividad: Awww thanks! You are the absolute sweetest!**

 **SorryI'mReading: Thank you so much! And thanks for offering to help! I've already got the prom thing figured out, but I'm sorry I won't be giving any spoilers... Anyway, I can't tell you how much your review meant to me! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you! And no, I am definitely NOT abandoning this fic. I actually have many big plans for it :) And you go, for writing a fanfic. It definitely is a lot of fun, but can sometimes be a bit challenging. Just persevere. I'm also all in for Keadlyn. They're too cute! And I'm planning on making Carter and Marlee kind of hurt, but not really, but that's only in the sequel. Yeah, I'm gonna be writing a sequel 'cause this is so much fun! Anyway, thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story!**

 **NO, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS. I JUST NEED TIME (lol, like America with the boys) WITH THIS FIC. PLEASE ALSO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME...?**

 **I love you all! :***

 **Please review!**

 **Bye until I don't know when.**


	23. IMPORTANT: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ

**Hi guys,**

 **So I know I might not update for a long time, but I just wanted to tell you I think I have to start over with the story. Honestly, I'm trying to write it right now and it's making no sense. I've come to too many road blocks and yeah...**

 **If you want me to start over (and have a better plot), please tell me.**

 **WishingUnderStars**


End file.
